Harry Potter y el principe heredero
by VIENTO25
Summary: La muerte de Sirius hace a Harry cambiar. Tras varios descubrimientos se da cuenta de que Dumbledore es un manipulador y de que algunos de los Weasley le han mentido.
1. Revelaciones

**Aquí tienen mi primera historia de Harry Potter. Llevo varios meses con el capítulo y al fin lo he terminado. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Revelaciones**

Un joven de pelo azabache, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente miraba por la ventana de la casa donde vivía. Este joven era Harry Potter y a pesar de ser madrugada el muchacho no conseguía dormir. Uno de los motivos era la muerte de su padrino Sirius Black a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange servidora de su enemigo Lord Voldemort. El otro motivo era haberse enterado del contenido de la profecía la cual le hacia como el único capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Harry no sabía que tenía que hacer, estaba confuso y algo aterrado; como un joven a punto de cumplir 16 años iba a ser capaz de derrotar a uno de los magos oscuros con más poder de todos los tiempos. No dejaba de pensar en que si Dumbledore le hubiera informado de toda la verdad quizás estaría más preparado, aun estaba confuso de la conversación que había tenido con el director de Hogwarts, no entendía por que si era fundamental en la guerra el director no le había preparado.

El joven suspiro al oír el despertador de su tío sonar, debía preparar el desayuno a su tío por lo que el joven se dio prisa. El día de hoy era muy importante para el joven, había decidido ir a Gringotts a pesar de las advertencias del director de Hogwarts de que no saliese. El motivo era que necesitaba dinero para comprar algunos libros, ya que si Dumbledore no quería enseñarle el aprendería por su cuenta. Sabía que hoy era el día perfecto para salir de su casa ya que había estudiado las guardias de los integrantes de la Orden del fénix y hoy le tocaba a Mundungus el cual no era muy de fiar. Bajo y empezó a preparar el desayuno a su tío con todo su empeño, esperaba contentar a su tío para que le ayudase.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno su tío Vernon entro en la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a su sobrino.

- ¿Qué haces mocoso?

- Preparándote el desayuno tío.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- Veo que te has dado cuenta de mis intenciones, necesito un favor.

- ¿En que me beneficia a mi hacerte un favor Potter?

- Que si todo salé bien no me verás en lo que resta de verano.

Los ojos de Vernon se iluminaron al pensar en las ventajas de no tener a su sobrino allí y por lo tanto a ninguno de sus raros amigos como el los llamaba.

- ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

- Tengo que ir a un sitio, pero necesito hacerlo a escondidas, por lo que te pido que cuando vayas a irte me dejes ocultarme en tu coche y me lleves a una dirección.

- Está bien mocoso - dijo Vernon sirviéndose el abundante desayuno que le había preparado Harry - deja una nota a tu tía de que no vas a estar.

Harry subió entonces a su habitación y escribió una nota para su tía explicándole que iba a estar fuera. Tras eso copio su capa de invisibilidad y su varita, se puso una sudadera con capucha para que no le reconocieran en el callejón Diagon y bajo las escaleras.

Dejo la nota encima la mesa de la cocina y fue al garaje donde su tío ya le esperaba.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Voy a usar una capa que me permite hacerme invisible para que nadie me vea salir, así los vecinos no comentaran nada de mí.

Las palabras de Harry surgieron el efecto inmediato ya que Vernon abrió la puerta rápidamente.

El joven se puso la capa y entro en el coche, ya dentro le hizo saber a su tío que estaba listo y Vernon también entro. Harry le comento la dirección y su tío arranco el coche. Tras una media hora de viaje Harry vio que su tío paro y asomo la cabeza para ver que estaba en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante.

- Gracias tío, si puedo hoy mismo iré a recoger mis cosas.

Su tío no dijo nada y nada más salir Harry del coche se puso en marcha. Harry se encamino a la puerta del local y entro tranquilamente con la capucha puesta. Allí vio que había poca gente y lo achaco a que era muy temprano.

- ¿Desea algo señor?

- No necesito nada Tom - dijo Harry levantándose la capucha para que viese la cicatriz y le reconociera - pero si te pido que no digas que he estado aquí.

- No te preocupes Harry.

El joven toco los ladrillos con su varita para que se abriera la puerta al callejón Diagon. Entro rápidamente y se dirigió a Gringotts a sacar dinero, allí se dirigió al primer duende que vio libre.

- Buenos días, me gustaría sacar algo de dinero pero antes quiero saber algunas cosas.

- Nombre.

- Harry Potter.

- Señor Potter, bienvenido, venga conmigo el director del banco le agradara su visita.

Harry fue conducido a una puerta bastante lujosa, cuando entro vio un despacho impresionante y en el centro una mesa con un duende que lo miraba fijamente.

- Es un placer tenerlo aquí señor Potter, soy Ragnok director de Gringotts.

- El honor es mío.

- Llevo mucho tiempo deseando hablar con usted.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Son varias cosas que le conciernen, pero primero necesito saber si usted ha recibido alguna carta mía o si ha recibido las cartas con sus movimientos.

- No señor, nunca he recibido una carta del banco.

- Es justo como me temía, no es agradable señor Potter pero alguien le ha estado engañando.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Vera señor Potter, desde que estuvo aquí con once años llevo intentando hablar con usted, he mandado cartas pero ninguna ha sido respondida.

- ¿De qué quería hablar?

- Sobre su familia, dígame señor Potter ¿qué sabe de sus antepasados?

- No sé mucho, solo se los nombres de mis padres.

- Vera señor Potter, la familia Potter es una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra. Su abuelo Charlus Potter al cual tuve el honor de conocer fue un gran amigo mío.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo de haber sido engañado?

- La charla que voy a tener con usted debía haber sido cuando cumplió los once años, debe saber que usted es el jefe de la noble casa Potter además de otros títulos de los que ahora después hablaremos. Además si no me equivoco usted solo sabe de su bóveda de confianza ¿ha estado alguna vez en la bóveda familiar de los Potter?

- No, yo creí que la bóveda de confianza es lo único que me dejaron mis padres.

- Justo lo que me temía, señor Potter no se como decirle esto pero le han estado robando.

- ¿Quién?

- Desde que usted tuvo acceso a su bóveda por primera vez hace cinco años han estado sacado grandes cantidades de dinero de su bóveda familiar, esa persona ha sido Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Dumbledore me ha estado robando? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé.

- Como puedo saber cuánto dinero tengo y cuáles son mis pertenencias.

- Enseguida lo sabremos.

El director saco una pluma y un pergamino.

- Necesito que se pinche con esta pluma en un dedo, tras eso podremos saber todas sus pertenencias, también se sabrán sus títulos y el dinero que usted ha sacado, así sabremos cuánto dinero ha sido sacado por Dumbledore.

Harry alargo la mano y dejo que lo pincharan. Tras eso la pluma empezó a escribir sola en el pergamino, estuvo al menos media hora la cual Harry se quedo sorprendido ante todo lo que estaba escribiendo.

- Impresionante, lea señor Potter, este es su patrimonio.

Harry cogió el pergamino y empezó a leer.

_Pertenencias del señor __Harry James Potter Evans_

_Señor de la casa Potter por parte de padre._

_Lord Gryffindor por parte de padre._

_Lord Peverell por parte de padre._

_Lord Hufflepuff por parte de madre._

_Señor de la casa Black por parte de padrino._

_Lord Ravenclaw por parte de padre._

_Lord Slytherin por parte de padre._

_Lord __Pendragon por parte de padre._

_Bóveda familiar de los Potter._

_Bóveda familiar de los Black._

_Bóveda familiar de la familia Gryffindor._

_Bóveda familiar de la familia Ravenclaw._

_Bóveda familiar de la familia Hufflepuff._

_Bóveda familiar de la familia Gryffindor._

_Bóveda familiar de la familia Slytherin._

_Bóveda familiar de la familia Peverell._

Harry leyó sorprendido todo lo que tenía.

- Estos son sus títulos y sus bóvedas - dijo Ragnok - además usted tiene una gran cantidad de mansiones por todo el mundo y varios negocios tanto en nuestro mundo como en el mundo muggle.

- Como es posible, tenía entendido que mi madre era nacida de muggles.

- En realidad su madre, pertenece a la línea dormida de Hufflepuff, lo que quiero decir es que en algún momento la familia de su madre se separo en el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico.

- ¿Quién es la familia Peverell? ¿Y como es posible que yo sea Lord Slytherin?

- Le contare señor Potter, su padre al igual que usted es descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor, además usted es Lord Ravenclaw ya que cuando la línea de Ravenclaw desapareció todo pasó a los descendientes de Gryffindor. En cuanto a Lord Slytherin usted tiene el titulo por conquista.

- ¿Por conquista?

- Godric Gryffindor derroto a Salazar Slytherin en un duelo de honor, ese acto hizo que todas las propiedades de la familia Slytherin pasaron a ser de Godric Gryffindor.

- ¿Y Lord Peverell?

- Los Peverell son una familia incluso más antigua que los fundadores de Hogwarts, usted es descendiente de Ignotus Peverell el menor de los tres hermanos Peverell.

- Reconozco el nombre Pendragon, sino me equivoco es el del rey Arturo.

- En efecto lo que hace que usted sea el legitimo heredero del mundo mágico en Inglaterra.

- Esto es demasiado.

- Creo que empiezo a entender por que Dumbledore le ha estado robando señor Potter, seguramente no quiera que tenga más poder que él.

- Maldito viejo.

- No se preocupe señor Potter, averiguaremos cuanto dinero ha sido extraído de sus bóvedas, pero antes quiero comprobar una cosa.

- ¿El que?

- Nosotros le hemos estado enviando cartas pero usted no las ha recibido, quiero comprobar si tiene encima algún encantamiento.

- Está bien, quiero saber que más ha hecho Dumbledore en mí.

El duende realizo varios hechizos sobre Harry, tras eso pincho de nuevo un dedo del joven y puso la sangre en un pergamino.

- Esto nos dirá que hechizos tiene sobre usted.

Harry vio como varias líneas se escribían, cada vez que una palabra aparecía al joven le entraba una gran oleada de furia contra Dumbledore.

- Esto es terrible - dijo el director - Dumbledore ha ido demasiado lejos.

Harry cogió el pergamino y comenzó a leer. Según el pergamino Harry tenía varios encantamientos de desvío de correo, hechizos que le impedían aprender con toda su capacidad, había sido bloqueada por completo su capacidad para aprender oclumancia y legeremancia, hechizos para impedir el crecimiento, bloques de odio contra Severus Snape y la casa Slytherin.

- ¿Se puede hacer algo?

- No se preocupe señor Potter, podemos quitarle todos los hechizos.

- Ahora voy a tener que ponerme al día, debo aprender todo lo que debía haber aprendido.

- Nosotros los duendes le ayudaremos, usted es el heredero del mundo mágico y que se le haya mentido de esta manera delante de nuestras narices es indignante.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, pero debo aprender muchísimas cosas.

- Dígame señor Potter ¿sabe lo que son las salas del conocimiento?

- Nunca he oído hablar de ellas.

- Son unas salas especiales de los duendes, el tiempo pasa de forma diferente, si usted entra en una de las salas durante una semana en la sala habrán pasado dos meses.

- Sirven entonces para ayudar con el aprendizaje.

- Si y no, sirven para otras muchas cosas, por ejemplo los duendes las usamos para la forja, aprendizaje, sirven para muchas cosas.

- ¿Y yo podría estar entrar en las salas?

- En efecto.

- Entonces si es posible me gustaría entrar tres semanas, por lo que estaré allí en realidad seis meses.

- En realidad señor Potter las salas pueden adaptarse, si quiere usted más tiempo se puede poner.

- ¿Es posible que este dos semanas y sean dos años?

- Si señor Potter.

- Entonces eso me gustaría hacer, quiero aprender todo lo posible para reclamar el trono y cambiar las cosas.

- Lo primero es eliminar los hechizos de su cuerpo - dijo Ragnok sacando un pequeño frasco con una poción - esto servirá para arreglar lo que ha hecho Dumbledore.

Harry tomo el frasco y se tomo la poción, sintió algo de dolor de su cuerpo pero cuando termino una luz blanca le ilumino por completo.

- Todo ha sido arreglado.

- Pues primero debo recoger mis cosas de casa mis tíos, antes de venir de nuevo.

- Le prepararemos un traslador, además cuando vuelva le tendré un informe de lo que ha sido substraído de sus bóvedas.

- Se lo agradezco.

El duende le paso un amuleto el cual, cuando Harry lo cogió sintió la reacción de traslador, al caer al suelo estaba en su habitación de Privet Drive. Rápidamente el joven recogió todas sus cosas. Tras recoger el joven bajo a la cocina donde se encontraba su tía.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Creí que estabas fuera.

- He regresado a recoger mis cosas, me voy de esta casa para siempre.

- Vete de aquí ingrato.

- No tienes vergüenza tía, yo no pedí quedarme con vosotros, si no me querías haberme dado a un orfanato.

- Seguíamos orden del viejo.

- Dumbledore os ha mentido, estoy seguro que ni siquiera debía ponerme con vosotros, dime ¿os prometió dinero?

- Y que si lo hizo.

- Que seguramente el dinero que os prometió me pertenece, me he enterado que me ha estado robando durante los últimos años.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Mi padre era una de las personas más ricas del mundo mágico, ese viejo se ha aprovechado de mi ignorancia para robarme y mentirme. Además para que lo sepas tienes sangre mágica en las venas.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún bicho raro como tu!

- Tienes un antepasado mágico, lo que quiere decir que si despertó el gen mágico en mama puede que despierte en tus nietos si es que los tienes.

- Dudley encontrara una buena esposa, no es un inútil como tu.

- Me gustaría verlo, pero mejor me voy.

- Pagaras por todo mocoso, esto no quedara así.

Harry subió a su habitación, tenía su baúl con todas sus cosas, su escoba, su capa de invisibilidad y su lechuza. Con calma cogió el traslador de nuevo y se volvió a teleportar esta vez con dirección al banco.

Volvió a aparecer en el despacho del director el cual estaba con varios papeles en la mesa.

- Bienvenido de nuevo señor Potter.

- Antes de entrar me gustaría escribir un par de cartas.

- Me permite sugerir que no escriba a los Weasley.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo?

- Nuestros informes nos indican que no solo Dumbledore ha usado su dinero, también Molly y Ronald Weasley.

Esas palabras derrumbaron a Harry, personas que consideraba como su familia le habían traicionado, en ese momento recordó como la señora Weasley le ayudo a entrar en el andén su primer año, como fue cariñoso con él. Harry entonces se dio cuenta de algo, porque una mujer que ya había tenido hijos en Hogwarts tenía que preguntar sobre el andén, aquello seguramente fuera para atraerlo. También recordó como Ron se había sentado con él alegando que no había más sitio, seguramente era para acercarse por interés, quizás estuviesen bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore.

- Cuanto me han substraído.

- En total, alrededor de cinco millones de galeones.

- De momento no voy a hacer nada, pero cuando salga de las salas ideare algo.

- Por cierto señor Potter debe saber que el señor Black dejo estipulado un testamento, lo curioso es que me he encontrado dos testamentos totalmente distintos.

- ¿Dos?

- Uno entregado por el señor Black el mismo día antes de su muerte el cual es el que se va a leer, el otro fue entregado por Dumbledore en navidades.

- Seguramente pensaba encargarse de Sirius.

- En el del señor Black usted recibe todos sus bienes y en el entregado por Dumbledore, es el viejo quien sale beneficiado.

- ¿Cuándo es la lectura?

- Justo el día de su cumpleaños.

- Entonces no hay problema, voy a escribir las cartas.

Durante un buen rato Harry escribió varias cartas, tranquilamente las repaso con calma y cuando vio que todo estaba en orden las mando con Hedwig.

- Quiero que lleves estas cartas a Remus, procura que solo te vea él, además quédate con él durante unas semanas.

La lechuza ululo y salió volando por una ventana que había abierto Ragnok.

- Espero que sea cuidadoso con las cartas señor Potter.

- No se preocupe, las he mandado para que no se preocupen por mí, así me dejaran en paz, una última cosa, quiero aprender lo necesario para ser capaz de derrotar a Dumbledore en su propio juego ¿Ha descubierto algo más sobre Dumbledore o los Weasley?

- En realidad sí, vera señor Potter, he desbloqueado la voluntad de sus padres la cual había sido bloqueada por Dumbledore, en ella sus padres especifican que por ningún motivo debía ir con los Dursley. También que ha estado actuando como su tutor cuando no lo es.

- Ese viejo me las pagara ¿De los Weasley hay algo?

- Molly Weasley junto con Dumbledore han redactado un contrato de matrimonio entre Ginny Weasley y usted, pero como Dumbledore no es su tutor no tiene validez.

- No tengo más preguntas director Ragnok.

- Pues si todo está listo le acompañare a la sala que hemos preparado para usted.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Harry cogiendo su baúl.

- Permítame ayudarle - dijo el duende y con un gesto y sin palabras el baúl de Harry se levanto - sígame por favor señor Potter.

Harry siguió al duende a una especie de elevador, en el cual se subieron, tras montar en él empezaron a bajar y tras unos minutos se paro.

- Nos encontramos varios metros debajo del suelo, estas salas están protegidas por magia antigua muy poderosa, no solo nuestra magia sino que también la de la persona que nos ayudo a construirlas.

- ¿Quién fue?

- El mismísimo Merlín, señor Potter.

- Impresionante.

Tras andar un rato llegaron a una gran puerta.

- Solo se podrá abrir poniendo su mano en la puerta, usted dispondrá de una habitación, la comida que quiera de cualquier parte del mundo, una sala de pociones, una biblioteca y una sala de entrenamiento.

- Se lo agradezco enormemente Ragnok y creo que se cómo pagar el favor.

- Dígame señor Potter.

- Me ha dicho que Sirius me había dejado todas sus pertenencias, pues quiero que mire en sus cámaras y recoja las diez reliquias creadas por duendes que más le gusten, serán devueltas a su pueblo.

- Señor Potter es usted una gran persona, los duendes estarán siempre con usted.

Harry con calma puso la mano y entro en la sala, cerro la puerta y decidió que lo primero era hacer un plan de estudio y entrenamiento. Tenía que estudiar mucho pero esperaba que el tiempo en aquella sala le ayudase.

Una lechuza blanca volaba con varias cartas atadas a su pata, en la lejanía vio una pequeña cueva donde la lechuza entro, allí un hombre con la túnica raída se encontraba.

Remus Lupin había pasado una noche bastante mala, no solo por haber pasado hacía poco la luna llena, además dolor por la muerte de su amigo. Estaba tranquilo cuando vio una lechuza blanca como la nieve que se acerco a él.

- Hedwig ¿Qué haces aquí?

La lechuza ululo y estiro la pata para que viera las cartas, Remus las cogió y vio que una era para él, la otra para Dumbledore y una para Snape lo cual le sorprendió. Remus cogió la carta a su nombre y empezó a leer.

_Querido Remus__._

_Te escribo para comentarte varios asuntos que he descubierto. Lo primero que debes __saber es que no confíes en Dumbledore, el viejo me ha estado robando y engañando, además de poner varios encantos en mí de los cuales ya te explicare. Remus debes tener cuidado ya que será capaz de cualquier cosa para averiguar que sabes. Te escribo también para decirte que no estoy donde los Dursley, no puedo decirte donde estoy, pero ten por seguro que estoy bien. El día de mi cumpleaños es la lectura del testamento de Sirius, pásate media hora antes por el banco y hablaremos. _

_Ahora, como has visto, Hedwig lleva otras dos cartas, quiero que cojas la de Snape y se la entregues en pe__rsona, la otra carta se la dará a Dumbledore, tras eso la lechuza se quedara contigo cuídala bien. En la carta de Snape se revelan varios asuntos de extrema importancia, ten cuidado._

_Harry James Potter._

Remus estaba algo sorprendido ante la carta de Harry, que Dumbledore le había robado a Harry no se lo podía creer, pero sabía que el joven no diría algo así sin tener pruebas. Le extraño la carta a Snape pero decidió que no hacía nada preguntándose. Rápidamente desapareció de allí para aparecer al lado de una casa en una urbanización cerca de donde vivía Harry, con calma se dirigió a una casa y toco a la puerta. De ella apareció un hombre de pelo negro grasiento y una nariz ganchuda.

- Debo decir que esperaría al señor tenebroso antes que a ti Lupin.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo?

- Tengo una carta que entregarte de Harry - dijo Remus sorprendiendo a Snape - lo se, no entiendo por que te escribe pero debe ser muy importante.

- Entra y dame la carta.

Remus así lo hizo y le paso la carta a Snape. El profesor de pociones empezó a leer para saber que le había escrito el mocoso.

_Severus Snape_

_Seguramente este sorprendido de que yo le escriba una carta. Quizás antes nunca lo hubiera hecho pero últimos descubrimientos me hacen cambiar mi forma de pensar. Lo primero que debe saber es que Dumbledore ha puesto sobre mí varios encantos entre los que se encuentran de odio a usted y a la casa Slytherin. Debe ir a Gringotts junto a Remus y mostrarle la carta al director Ragnok, él le dirá que tiene que hacer. No le cuente nada a Dumbledore, si se entera no sabemos de lo que será capaz._

_Harry James Potter_

Snape se quedo mirando a Lupin y luego a la carta.

- Esto es una broma de mal gusto.

- Crees que vendría aquí si fuera una broma Snape, no creo que Harry acuse así a Dumbledore sin pruebas.

- Voy a ir contigo a Gringotts, pero si se trata de un truco ni siquiera Dumbledore salvara a ese mocoso.

Snape rápidamente salió de la casa en compañía de Lupin, los dos se aparecieron en dirección a Gringotts. Allí los dos hombres pidieron hablar con Ragnok lo cual les fue concedido cuando nombraron a Harry. El director los recibió enseguida.

- Bienvenidos, si están aquí es que han recibido las cartas del señor Potter.

- En efecto director Ragnok – dijo Lupin – que nos puede decir sobre lo de que Dumbledore le ha robado y engañado.

- Que es todo verdad, deben saber que Albus Dumbledore ha estado robando durante años al señor Potter, ha omitido la voluntad de los padres del señor Potter y ha realizado encantamientos para que el señor Potter no alcance su verdadero poder.

- Tengo entendido que Potter tenía varios encantos de odio contra mí y contra la casa Slytherin - dijo Snape - me gustaría saber si tengo algún encanto en mi.

- Enseguida lo comprobaremos, lo haremos en los dos, quiero saber si en usted también ha hecho algo señor Lupin.

Los dos se hicieron las pruebas y se quedaron sorprendidos. Snape tenía varios encantos de odio contra Harry Potter, contra la casa Gryffindor y encantos de odio contra Sirius Black y James Potter. Lupin vio que tenía varios hechizos que le habían hecho olvidar acontecimientos de cuando tras su año como profesor intento ayudar a Harry a salir de la casa de los Dursley, hablando con Sirius antes de su muerte sobre las intrigas de Dumbledore y varios hechos más.

- Espero que ahora se den cuenta a donde llega la manipulación de Albus Dumbledore.

- Esto no quedara así, va a pagar lo que ha hecho.

- El señor Potter esta ahora mismo en las salas del conocimiento preparándose, dijo que además de para saber todo lo que se le había negado era para estar listo cuando confrontase a Dumbledore.

- ¿Potter ha tenido acceso a las salas del conocimiento?

- En efecto profesor Snape.

- ¿Se puede eliminar lo que ha hecho Dumbledore en nosotros?

- Ahora mismo lo haremos, también les comentare varias cosas más que se han descubierto.

Tras eliminar los hechizos que Dumbledore le había puesto, Ragnok les explico sobre los robos de Dumbledore y los Weasley. Tanto Snape como Lupin estaban sorprendidos ante la cantidad de crímenes contra Harry.

Mientras Snape y Lupin estaban en Gringotts una lechuza blanca llegaba al despacho del director de Hogwarts. El hombre se encontraba sentado saboreando sus caramelos de limón cuando la lechuza entro por la ventana.

- Hola preciosa, ¿una carta de Harry para mí?

El hombre cogió la carta, rápidamente Hedwig salió volando de allí mientras Dumbledore empezó a leer la carta.

_Estimado Profesor Dumbledore_

_Le escribo esta carta primero para pedirle disculpas por los acontecimientos en su despacho antes del fin de curso. Espero que todo este arreglado. El motivo por el que le escribo es para informarle que durante dos semanas voy a estar sin poder escribir, la hermana de mi tío Vernon va a estar ese tiempo en la casa y no quiero tener problemas. Hedwig no se quedara conmigo por lo que estará con Remus estos días. Me gustaría si es posible cuando la hermana de mi tío se marche poder ir al callejón Diagon a hacer algunas compras, aunque aun no se como se me han dado los TIMOS quiero estar preparado para lo que viene._

_Harry James Potter _

Dumbledore sonrió, parece que la confianza que le tenía Harry estaba intacta y eso le ayudaba con sus planes. No podía permitir que el muchacho tuviese acceso a su verdadero poder y sus verdaderos recursos. Sería demasiado poderoso. El viejo estaba deseando que se hiciese la lectura del testamento de Black. Había redactado un testamento para que Harry siguiese bajo su control y no supiese nada de su herencia. Poco se imaginaba que sus planes habían sido descubiertos por Harry y que cuando llegase el momento pagaría por todos sus crímenes.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Quiero aclarar primero que aun no tengo pensada la pareja de Harry, pero va a ser entre un HarryXDaphne o un HarryXSusan. Aún no lo he decidido, en cuanto actualice empezare con el segundo capítulo espero que no tarde tanto tiempo como este.**


	2. Empezando a moverse 1º parte

**Buenas a todos. Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo el cual espero que sea de su agrado. Hay en este capítulo alguna escena bastante caliente por lo que sino te gusta leer ese tipo de escenas no las leas. Agradezco a todos su apoyo y espero que sigan la historia.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Empezando a moverse**** 1º parte**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Harry había entrado en la salas del conocimiento. Dos semanas en las que Remus Lupin y Severus Snape se habían puesto en contacto con personas que les podrían ayudar contra Dumbledore. Habían conseguido la colaboración de Amelia Bones la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas. Cuando Amelia escucho la historia estaba deseando atrapar a Dumbledore pero la mujer se calmo cuando Remus le explico sobre los planes que sabía de Harry. A la mujer le sorprendió que el joven hubiera tenido el privilegio de entrar en las salas del conocimiento, solo conocía de Harry sobre lo que su sobrina le había hablado y le consideraba un joven que había tenido una vida difícil, aunque cuando supo todo lo que había hecho Dumbledore se sorprendió de que el joven siguiese con ganas de vivir.

Remus también contacto con Tonks y su madre las cuales les dieron su apoyo incondicional, Tonks que aun estaba triste por la muerte de Sirius recupero las ganas de vivir con tal de ayudar al joven al que su primo Sirius quería como a un hijo.

Dumbledore no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y aun seguía pensando que tenía a Harry bajo control, tenía planeado que este año iba a poner varias pociones de amor en el joven para que se acercase a una mujer sangre pura que estuviese bajo su control. Su primera opción era Ginny Weasley la cual había sido engañada por su madre con que sería la esposa de Harry. Había otras opciones pero la joven Weasley era una persona a la que más fácilmente podría manipular con ayuda de Molly Weasley. Luego tenía claro lo que haría, cuando Harry se casara con la joven Weasley y tuvieran un hijo, acusaría a Potter de mago oscuro y lo condenaría. Así el siempre tendría el control de la fortuna Potter y sería el mago mas poderoso del mundo.

En las profundidades de Gringotts una puerta se abría por primera vez en dos semanas, por ella un cambiado Harry Potter regresaba tras lo que para él habían sido dos años estudiando y entrenando. El joven llevaba la ropa de su primo la cual parecía no estarle tan grande por el crecimiento que el joven había experimentado. Con tranquilidad el joven llevaba su baúl encogido en una mano y en la otra la varita. Entro al elevador por el cual había bajado a aquel lugar y dijo el destino.

- Despacho del director Ragnok.

El joven sintió la sacudida del movimiento y en unos minutos estaba en el despacho de Ragnok.

- Señor Potter, bienvenido.

- "Buenas Ragnok" - dijo Harry en lengua duende - "¿que tal esta?"

- "Ahora mismo sorprendido de que haya aprendido nuestra lengua"

- "Creí que para tratar con los duendes sería una buena opción aprender su lengua"

- "Es usted un mago sorprendente señor Potter, desde Merlín nunca un mago tratado tan bien a nuestra raza"

- "Me encantaría seguir hablando Ragnok pero hay unos asuntos que debemos tratar"

- "¿De que se trata?"

- "Durante el tiempo que he estado en la sala del conocimiento descubrí que dentro de mi cicatriz se halla un pedazo de alma de Lord Voldemort"

- "Horrocrux"

- "En efecto, eso me ha hecho pensar que quizás Voldemort tenga más Horrocrux y ese sea el motivo por el que sobrevivió cuando me ataque de bebe"

- "Una teoría interesante señor Potter"

- "He leído que la magia duende puede seguir el rastro de magia y me preguntaba si se podría averiguar usando mi cicatriz si hay mas Horrocrux y donde están"

- "Se puede hacer señor Potter"

- "Me alegro de oír eso, entonces podemos rastrear y luego podre eliminar el pedazo de alma de mi cicatriz"

- "¿Sabe como eliminar el pedazo de alma de su cuerpo?"

- "Esencia de basilisco vertida en mi frente, eso eliminara por completo el pedazo de alma de Lord Voldemort"

- "Una forma muy interesante señor Potter, pues empecemos para rastrear la esencia mágica del Horrocrux"

Ragnok pronuncio unas palabras y un hilo de magia salió de la cicatriz de Harry, el duende hizo que la magia iluminase un pergamino con un mapa de Gran Bretaña.

- Esto puede tardar señor Potter - le dijo el duende volviendo a habar en la lengua humana - pero usted ya puede eliminar el Horrocrux.

Harry ante esas palabras agrando el baúl y saco un pequeño frasquito, se vertió un poco del contenido en la cicatriz la cual empezó a brillar, tras un rato una figura fantasmal salió de la cicatriz y desapareció difuminada en el aire.

- Esto servirá para que ya no tenga la conexión con Voldemort.

- ¿Qué va a hacer ahora señor Potter?

- Voy a ir de compras mientras se rastrea la magia, me gustaría tener la tarjeta que usan tanto para el mundo muggle como para el mundo mágico, así no tengo que llevar dinero encima.

- En unos momentos estará todo listo señor Potter.

- También antes de todo quiero tener puestos los anillos que me acreditan como cada uno de mis estados, pero como no quiero llevar tantos anillos que sean fusionados en unos solo y que muestre el sello que yo quiera.

- Eso me imaginaba que me lo pediría así que ya lo tenía preparado - dijo Ragnok entregándole un anillo con el escudo de la familia Potter, además de darle una tarjeta de crédito - aquí tiene señor Potter.

- Muchas gracias director, me pasare cuando termine mis compras.

Harry salió del despacho de director con calma, primero decidió echar un encantamiento de glamour sobre su cicatriz para que desapareciera y no fuese reconocido. También cambio su pelo negro azabache a un castaño claro.

Tras eso salió del banco decidió que su primer destino sería comprarse un baúl nuevo, buscaría uno de varios compartimentos ya que tenía muchas cosas planeadas. Vio una tienda que se dedicaba a baúles y entro en ella.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días señor ¿Qué desea?

- Busco un baúl con múltiples compartimentos y que cada compartimento sea tan grande como esta sala.

- ¿De cuantos compartimentos lo busca?

- Quiero que sean de cinco, cada uno equipado de una manera.

- ¿Qué tipo de compartimentos desea señor?

- Quiero una sala de estar con habitación y baño, una biblioteca, una sala con un laboratorio de pociones, una sala de entrenamiento tanto físico como mágico y una sala de relajación, lo quiero todo de la mejor calidad.

- ¿Que tipo de material desea para los muebles?

- Que sean resistentes y duraderos, que sea reparen automáticamente y varias protecciones, como he dicho la mejor calidad que tenga.

- Todo lo que pide añade un gran precio al baúl que ya de por si es alto, lo de los muebles se tiene que pagar un precio al mes.

- Le puedo asegurar que el dinero no es problema señor, también quiero protecciones para que solo yo pueda abrir el baúl, que no se deje engañar por poción multijugos y que note si estoy con la maldición Imperius.

- ¿Algo más señor?

- Me gustaría que en la sala de relajación haya un pensadero.

- Mis ayudantes preparan todo señor, mientras calculare cuanto dinero es.

Harry vio como dos jóvenes se metían en la trastienda para seguramente preparar el baúl mientras el dueño de la tienda hacia los cálculos para comprobar el precio.

- Bueno señor, el baúl con todo equipado es un total de 45.000 galeones, luego las protecciones y los muebles añaden que usted tenga que pagar 1.000 galeones al mes.

Harry le entrego al dependiente la tarjeta el cual se sorprendió, tenía dudas sobre su cliente pero sabía que ese tipo de forma de pago solo lo usaban las familias más ricas y prestigiosas. Tras pagar por todo Harry espero a que le sacaran el baúl lo que tardo unos cinco minutos.

El baúl era de color negro y dorado, Harry uso su varita para empequeñecerlo y guardárselo en un bolsillo.

- Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, le hablare de su establecimiento a mis amigos.

- El placer ha sido mío señor.

Harry salió de la tienda y decidió que era hora de cambiar de ropa, se dirigió no a Madame Malkin por si a pesar de su cambio le reconocían, sino a una tienda de ropa bastante lujosa. Cuando entro Harry vio como la dependienta le miraba con cara extraña y se imagino que era por la ropa que llevaba la cual le estaba un poco grande y era vieja.

- Si juzga a la gente por su aspecto puede que se lleve una sorpresa señora.

- Veo que eres alguien inteligente, la pregunta es si crees que puedes pagar por mi material.

- Estoy seguro que la misma pregunta se ha hecho el dueño de la tienda de baúles, si quiere hable con él y pregúntele por mi.

La dependienta así lo hizo y cuando volvió venía con una gran sonrisa.

- Parece que como has dicho no puedo juzgar a la gente por su aspecto ¿dígame que desea de mi tienda?

- Me gustaría un guardarropa completo, tanto con ropa muggle como mágica, el material que sea de la mejor calidad, quiero también varias túnicas de piel de dragón, con sus complementos guantes y botas. Lo quiero todo a medida. Además quiero túnicas de duelo y gala de la mejor calidad.

- Pues si quiere pasar al probador empezaremos midiendo.

Harry pasó a uno de los probadores, antes de desvestirse saco el baúl nuevo y baúl el viejo. Guardo el viejo dentro del nuevo para no tener que estar cargando con los dos.

La mujer con calma empezó a medir a Harry la cual no lo había reconocido, tranquilamente midió al joven el cual estaba algo sonrojado. No solo por que la mujer era muy atractiva sino por que estar solo en ropa interior le daba vergüenza.

- Por tu reacción eres muy tímido y nunca antes has estado así delante de una mujer.

- Es cierto.

- Era de esperarse señor, pero le aseguro que no tiene que preocuparse no es el primero ni será el último que le pase.

- ¿Cuánto tardara la ropa?

- Al menos media hora señor, es un gran pedido pero al menos ya no tendrá que ir con esa ropa que llevaba.

- Pues si me va diciendo cuanto dinero es.

- Ahora cuando salga la ropa, no hay prisa a no ser que usted tenga algo que hacer.

- Voy a estar todo el día de comprar pero me quedan solo un par de paradas.

- Entonces puede ser que nos divirtamos un poco.

Ante esas palabras Harry miro a la mujer la cual sin ningún reparo se lanzo sobre Harry y lo empezó a besar, Harry estaba sorprendido pero para su sorpresa le gustaba y decidió hacerlo lo mejor que podía. La mujer lo noto y se separo.

- Soy la primera mujer que te besa.

- En realidad no.

- Te falta experiencia pero eso se puede arreglar - la mujer decía eso mientras para sorpresa de Harry se iba desnudando - ¿dime joven que edad tienes?

- Voy a cumplir dieciséis.

- Eres más joven de lo que pensaba - dijo la mujer - bueno no creo que tengas inconveniente de que una mujer de treinta años te enseñe el placer.

La mujer totalmente desnuda se acerco a Harry y lo besaba con calma a lo cual Harry también respondía igual. Las manos de la mujer iban deslizándose con suavidad sobre la piel de Harry el cual estaba cada vez más excitado, la mujer lo noto y una de sus manos le quito lo que le quedaba de ropa mientras con la otra mano suavemente le acariciaba el pene.

- Debes calmarte joven, va a ser un momento clave en tu vida.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Crees que solo te voy a acariciar joven - mientras decía eso la mujer se fue agachando hasta que su boca llego a la altura del pene de Harry - te puedo asegurar que solo es el comienzo.

Con calma la mujer empezó a pasar la lengua por el pene de Harry el cual estaba súper excitado. Harry se sentía en ese momento en la gloria, nunca antes había sentido algo así. La mujer lamía con gran habilidad todo su miembro, se lo metía en la boca y lo saboreaba con placer. Así estuvo cinco minutos hasta que Harry no pudo aguantar más y se vino en la boca de la mujer, varios chorros de semen salieron del pene de Harry el cual estaba completamente ido por el placer.

- Veo que te ha gustado - dijo la mujer - nos hemos divertido un poco pero ahora tu deberás darme lo que puedas de placer.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Siéntate en la silla, vas a pasar tu lengua por mi vagina, quiero que sepas a que sabe el lugar con el que las mujeres nos solemos divertir.

Harry así lo hizo aunque no tenía ni idea si lo haría bien.

- Debes hacerlo con calma, poco a poco joven, no tengas prisa, aun tienes tiempo hasta que salga tu ropa.

Harry así lo hizo, era algo extraño para él pero le gustaba, veía como la mujer lo miraba sonriente mientras ponía cara de placer. Harry estuvo en esa posición durante varios minutos hasta que la mujer se aparto.

- Muy bien es hora del premio final - la mujer dijo eso mientras cogía dos frascos cada uno con una poción y le dio uno a Harry - toma esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una poción para que recuperes fuerzas - dijo la mujer mientras se tomaba la otra poción - esta es una poción anticonceptiva.

Harry entendió que la mujer quería que estuviera fuerte para aguantar. Harry se iba a levantar pero la mujer lo sentó.

- Déjame a mi cariño, yo te guió.

Harry vio como la mujer con suavidad se sentaba sobre él, lentamente el pene de Harry fue entrando en la vagina de la dependienta lo cual Harry estaba deseando desde el primer momento que había empezado todo aquello.

- Con suavidad guapo, déjate llevar, veras como disfrutas en tu primera vez.

La mujer se movía lentamente de arriba abajo, Harry estaba superexcitado, la mujer le besaba con verdadero placer, sus lenguas se entrelazaban para disfrute de Harry. El joven decidió poner sus manos en las nalgas de la mujer para acariciarlos.

- Vas aprendiendo, pero mejor una mano ponla en mis pechos, quiero que me acaricies.

- Si señora - dijo Harry mientras la volvía besar con pasión.

- Así me gusta cariño.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron en aquella posición hasta que Harry se vino dentro de la mujer con todo su ser, estaba exhausto de una forma que nunca lo había estado.

Lentamente la mujer se levanto de Harry y salió del vestidor.

- Enseguida tendrás la ropa guapo.

La mujer salió del vestidor dejando a Harry totalmente sorprendido, acababa de tener su primera relación sexual, nunca se había imaginado que sería en una situación así.

La cortina se volvió a abrir y la mujer entro con ropa interior para Harry.

- Aquí tienes joven, me parece curioso que tengas quince años, pareces mayor no solo por tu cuerpo sino por tu mirada.

- Estoy a punto de cumplir los dieciséis en unas semanas - dijo Harry sabiendo que lo del cuerpo era debido a las pociones nutritivas que había tomado durante su estancia en la sala del conocimiento – mi mirada, lamentablemente he pasado por muchas cosas.

- Entonces te he dado un buen regalo de cumpleaños cariño.

Harry sonrió mientras se terminaba de vestir, llevaba ropa de piel de dragón salvo la tunica que era de seda de color azul oscuro.

- ¿Cuanto le debo? – pregunto Harry mientras guardaba toda la ropa en la habitación de su baúl.

- Son en total 11.500 galeones.

Harry saco la tarjeta y se la paso a la mujer. Tras pagar Harry guardo la tarjeta y el baúl en los bolsillos.

- Ha sido un placer servirle señor.

- El placer ha sido mío - dijo Harry acercándose a la mujer y besándole la mano - quizás deba volver a pasarme otro día a por más ropa.

- Como quieras, te recibiré con ilusión.

Harry salió de aquel local, no se esperaba que le fuera a pasar algo así, pero no podía quejarse, ya no tendría que llevar la ropa vieja de su primo y encima había perdido la virginidad con una mujer espectacular.

Decidió que debía dirigirse a su siguiente destino, se trataba de un local donde revisaban la vista.

- Buenos días.

- Buenas joven – dijo un hombre saliendo de detrás del mostrador - ¿qué desea?

- Me gustaría que me comprobase la vista, además de si hay alguna manera de prescindir de la gafas.

- Por favor pase y siéntese.

Harry se tumbo ligeramente en un pequeño sillón, el hombre con la varita fue revisando los ojos de Harry.

- Ha hecho usted bien en venir joven, más tarde y quizás hubiese tenido que usar gafas para siempre.

- Entonces ¿se puede arreglar?

- Claro que sí - dijo el hombre sacando un frasquito con una poción - tome esto y mantenga los ojos cerrados., le escozaran un poco los ojos pero no los abra hasta que el escozor no haya remitido.

- Entendido.

Harry tomo la poción y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, nada más beber la poción los ojos le empezaron a escocer pero se reprimió de abrirlos y rascarse, tras unos minutos el picor paso y Harry por fin abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal esta?

- Muy bien, el picor ha pasado por completo.

- Ha tardado eso quiere decir que sus ojos estaban bastante mal.

- Me alegro haber llegado a tiempo.

- ¿Desea algo más?

- No señor, dígame cuanto le debo.

- Son 50 galeones.

Harry pago el precio conveniente y tras tirar sus viejas gafas salió de la tienda. No sabía que hora era pero por la gente que había en el callejón supuso que sería cerca de mediodía, decidió ir a comprarse un reloj de pulsera.

Vio una tienda de relojes cerca de allí pero lo que vio en el escaparate no le gusto, por lo que siguió buscando. Tras un rato encontró otra tienda la cual estaba cerca del callejón Knockturn. Harry entro ya que los pocos relojes del escaparate le gustaron bastante. Una joven le atendió.

- Buenas joven ¿qué busca?

- Busco un reloj de pulsera señorita.

- ¿De que tipo?

- Pues busco uno que sea de oro y resistente a todas las situaciones, además que si tengo que viajar al extranjero se cambie automáticamente la hora. Quiero que sea además como un receptor de magia oscura, que si hay magia oscura cerca de mi la detecte, por último que solo me acepte a mí, si es robado que vuelva a mi.

- Tengo varios relojes con esas características, tengo uno de oro con varios rubies en la correa, otro es también de oro con esmeraldas y por último uno de oro blanco con acabado en plata y zafiros.

- Me gustaría llevarme puesto el último reloj, ¿cuanto le debo?

- Son en total 15.000 galeones, tiene si quiere una garantía de por vida de 500 galeones al mes.

- Aquí tiene – dijo Harry pasándole la tarjeta.

- Bien señor ¿desea algo más?

- Eso es todo.

Harry salió de la tienda con su nuevo reloj puesto, vio que quedaba al menos una hora para la hora de comer por lo que decidió ir a su último destino antes de ir a comer. Se acerco a una librería donde quería comprar una gran cantidad de libros para la biblioteca, aunque había estudiado bastante en las salas de los duendes nunca venía mal repasar las cosas.

- Buenos días señor.

- Bienvenido a mi tienda ¿qué desea?

- Me he comprado un baúl con múltiples compartimentos y uno de ellos es una biblioteca, me gustaría tener una buena colección de libros si es posible.

- ¿De alguna materia en concreto?

- En realidad de todas las materias, desde transformaciones a encantamientos, como pociones, defensa, herbología un poco de todo.

- Veo que es usted un joven curioso, aun en el colegio.

- Ya no, pero nunca viene mal saber un poco de todo.

El hombre se creyó la mentira de Harry ya que dejo de hacer preguntas, durante media hora Harry fue cogiendo de todos los libros que veía que le interesaban. Harry tardo otro buen rato en colocar todos los libros por orden en la biblioteca. El bibliotecario se quedo sorprendido ante la estupenda biblioteca que el joven estaba consiguiendo y le fue ayudando a colocarlos, no solo por materias, sino que también los iba colocando de menor a mayor nivel. Salieron del baúl y el hombre fue a hacer la cuenta de los libros.

- Usted va a ser una persona bastante inteligente.

- Una amiga mía dice que nunca se es demasiado inteligente, siempre hay que aprender algo nuevo.

- Una buena frase señor, pero el conocimiento no esta solo en los libros señor.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Es verdad que los libros le ayudan a aprender, pero hay cosas que no salen en los libros, para aprender debes encontrar a la persona que te enseñe pero nunca es gratis, debes estar dispuesto a pagar el precio por el conocimiento, a mayor conocimiento más te pedirán y exigirán.

- Lo tendré en cuenta señor ¿qué le debo?

- Son un total de 6.400 galeones señor.

Como en anteriores compras Harry pago con la tarjeta de crédito, tras eso volvió a encoger el baúl para ponerse en camino. Miro la hora que era y vio como ya casi era la hora de comer. Decidió ir a comer algo pero antes pasaría por un sitio.

Tras unos minutos andando Harry entro en la tienda donde se había comprado la ropa, la mujer al verlo entrar sonrió.

- No te esperaba tan pronto.

- Me gustaría invitarla a comer algo.

- Parece que he tenido la suerte de toparme con un joven caballero, estaré encantada de comer contigo cariño.

- Si me hace el honor señora.

Harry salió del local con la mujer agarrada al brazo, fueron a un restaurante muy lujoso que estaba cerca de la tienda.

- ¿Qué desean?

- Me gustaría una mesa apartada para dos.

- Enseguida señor síganme.

- Veo que tienes hoy poco trabajo Charlus - dijo la mujer - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Isabella no te había reconocido, es un día normal y pocos se pasan a comer. Pero todo va bien, estamos teniendo un día tranquilo.

- Me alegro, ¿y tu madre?

- Mucho mejor, la viruela de dragón parece que ha remitido y se recuperara completamente.

- Es una buena noticia.

- Bueno aquí tienen su mesa, enseguida les traigo la carta.

- Tráiganos también la carta de vinos.

- Claro señor.

El maître marcho para traer las cartas, al momento se acerco con dos cartas de vinos y dos de comida.

- Bueno Isabella, no me he presentado me llamo James Evans.

- Nunca había odio ese nombre.

- Soy de aunque mis padres son ingleses, se marcharon hace años del país cuando yo era muy joven.

- ¿Y donde están ahora tus padres?

- Lamentablemente muertos, tuve que quedarme al cuidado de unos muggles que como has visto por la ropa que llevaba no me tenían mucho aprecio.

- Bueno James parece que ahora la vida te sonríe, que planeas con tu vida.

- Tenía pensado presentarme a los EXTASIS, en cuanto reciba los TIMOS, quiero tener los títulos necesarios para empezar una vida tranquila y que una profesión que me guste.

- No creo que necesites un trabajo, veo que tienes a tu disposición una gran fortuna.

- me gusta estar entretenido, tengo que reconocer que me interesa la enseñanza, enseñar a futuras generaciones.

El camarero llego en ese momento y les tomo nota.

- ¿Qué deseas tomar Isabella?

- De primero quiero una bullabesa y de segundo pato con cerezas de Ceret.

- ¿Y usted señor?

- De primero lo mismo que la señora y de segundo deseo tomar escalopes de Foie a la Richeleiu.

- ¿Para tomar que vino desean?

- Traíganos un **Penfolds Grange Hermitage de 1951.**

**- Buena elección señor, enseguida se les traerá.**

**El maître marcho con las cartas ha avisar en las cocinas los pedidos. Mientras Isabella y Harry seguían hablando.**

**- ¿Que tienes pensado hacer tras comer?**

- Debo continuar algunas compras.

- Me hubiese gustado que hubieses venido conmigo a mi casa cariño, quería pasar otro buen rato.

- Me encantaría, pero lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo, además tras mis compras tengo varios asuntos en Gringotts. Puede que cuando termine me pase por la tienda.

- Me encantaría, aun no te he enseñado todo lo que se.

Harry se estremeció pensando en la mujer, era algo increíble. El maître trajo los platos y el vino. Sirvió el vino y puso dos platos de Bullabesa. Mientras comían Harry descubrió que Isabella era una mujer sofisticada y con muchos conocimientos. Pero lo que más destacaba es que era muy lujuriosa y mientras disfrutara no le importaba llevarse a un hombre o a una mujer a su cama.

Tras una suculenta comida pidieron el postre, el cual consistió en tarta Tatin de albaricoque y jengibre. Tras el postre Harry pago la totalidad de la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante.

- Bueno Isabella si puedo más tarde me paso por la tienda.

- Espero que te pases - dijo la mujer despidiéndose con un leve beso en los labios - me encantaría y seguro que tu también quieres.

Harry empezó a avanzar pensando en la mujer, no se esperaba que aquel día fuese a irle tan bien. Se dirigió a una tienda de ingredientes de pociones ya que era su última parada en el callejón Diagon. Necesitaba suministros de pociones para algunos proyectos y no quería perder tiempo. En la tienda un hombre le atendió.

- Buenas tardes señor.

- Buenas tardes me gustaría dos surtidos completos de ingredientes de pociones, todo tipo de ingredientes.

- Tiene algún lugar para guardar, es un gran pedido.

Harry saco el baúl y entro junto con el dependiente, el hombre al ver el laboratorio de pociones se quedo sorprendido ya que estaba perfectamente acondicionado para la fabricación de todo tipo de pociones, además los armarios de ingredientes estaban preparados para conservar los productos el mayor tiempo posible.

Tras salir de baúl el dependiente fue sacando todos los ingredientes y se fueron guardando en el laboratorio de Harry. Como era una gran cantidad y se estaban colocando catalogados, se tardaron unos quince minutos. Al terminar Harry empequeñeció el baúl y se lo volvió a guardar.

- Son en total 1.200 galeones señor.

- Sin problema - dijo Harry sacando la tarjeta - un placer hacer negocios.

- El placer ha sido mío señor.

Harry salió de la tienda, en el callejón Diagon había terminado y decidió que tocaba su siguiente destino, el callejón Knockturn. Harry saco su varita aunque se la guardo en un bolsillo, pero siempre con la mano cerca de la varita. No sabía que se iba a encontrar pero no debía correr riesgos.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Tuve que dividirlo en dos partes ya que se me hacía muy largo, espero que no les importe. Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me han dejado.**

**Zarkan: muchas gracias por el review me alegro que te guste.**

**LadyPotter: gracias por el review, Harry de momento aunque va a disfrutar de la vida y va a estar con varias mujeres al final sentara la cabeza y se quedara con una la cual aun no he decidido.**

**Foster000: gracias por el review, puede ser que en otras historias Susan sea más tranquila pero en esta vas a ver facetas que yo nunca he visto de la muchacha. En cuanto a Daphne va a ser la joven Slytherin astuta y capaz de todo por conseguir sus propósitos.**

**Loquin: Gracias por el review. Quizás tengas razón y me haya pasado con la herencia de Harry, pero me encantan estas historias donde Harry tiene tanto y el viejo intenta sin éxito echar las manos a la fortuna de Harry.**

**Alby01: gracias por tu review, corto pero dices justo lo que piensas.**

**Liziprincsama: Gracias por el review. De pareja de Luna no me interesa ponerlo en este fic por dos motivos, el primero es que Luna es demasiado ensoñadora y para este Harry no la veo como pareja, te diría el segundo motivo pero sería desvelar cosas de la historia y quiero daros la sorpresa. Ya te avanzo que si va a haber relaciones esporadicas de hombres con hombres, pero no se si Harry estará en ellas. **

**Natiiiiiiiiiii: gracias por el review. Me alegro de que te guste, tengo pensado actualizar cada dos semanas y no tengo pensado cortar la historia.**

**Jaimol: No se si darte las gracias por el review o cuando vaya a la feria darte un par de capones por tardar tanto en actualizar de tus historias. Es broma, me alegro de que te haya gustado, un beso Jaime estoy deseando verte para la feria.**


	3. Empezando a moverse 2º parte

**Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo de este fic que me esta entusiasmando tanto escribir. Actualizo tan pronto debido a que durante la semana santa voy a estar de vacaciones y quiero desconectar de todo. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y se exciten al leer la última escena del capítulo tanto como yo me excitado escribiéndola.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Empezando a moverse 2º parte**

El callejón Knockturn estaba tan oscuro y sucio como siempre. La gente iba rápido intentando no ser vista. En la entrada del callejón Harry se encontraba parado, tenía que entrar pero debía ser cuidadoso, no sabía que se iba a topar en aquel sitio.

Tras unos minutos el joven decidió volver a ponerse en marcha, su primera parada fue la tienda donde por accidente había acabado al principio de su segundo año, Borgin and Burkes. Entro con calma en la tienda y el dependiente lo miro fijamente, Harry sonrió cuando noto que el hombre intentaba entrar en su mente pero gracias a su entrenamiento se había convertido en un maestro oclumantico.

- Si empieza intentando leer mi mente puede que deba intentar negocios en otro lado señor.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi tienda?

- Solo cierto material que creo que usted me puede proporcionar.

- No vendo nada ilegal.

- Vaya, había oído que este lugar era la mejor tienda para adquirir el material que necesito pero sino quiere me llevare mi dinero a otra parte.

- ¿Cómo se que no es un auror de incognito?

- Hagamos un trato señor, esta claro que sabe legeremancia le invito a usar sobre mi la maldición Imperius para sacarme la información que necesita.

El hombre se quedo sorprendido ante la petición de Harry, nunca antes había tenido un cliente tan honesto pero a la ver irradiaba un aura de gran poder. Burkes saco la varita y la dirigió a Harry.

- ¡Imperio!

El hechizo dio de lleno de Harry el cual fácilmente mentalmente anulo sin que el señor Burkes se diera cuenta, si Voldemort no había podido controlarlo esa persona no iba a ser más.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es James Evans.

- ¿Cómo conoces mi tienda?

- Una persona me hablo de ella, me dijo que sería el lugar perfecto para adquirir libros sobre artes oscuras.

- ¿Eres un espía del ministerio?

- No.

- ¿Para que quieres aprender artes oscuras?

- Busco vengarme de la gente que me ha engañado, quiero estar preparado para todo lo que me pueda pasar.

Burkes satisfecho con las preguntas deshizo el hechizo sin saber que Harry lo había anulado por completo.

- Me temo que le debo una disculpa señor.

- Espero que los artículos de su tienda me satisfagan sino me encargare de que reciba mi perdón a mi manera.

Burkes se estremeció de miedo, hacia tiempo que una persona no le inspiraba a la vez tanto respeto y a la vez temor, lo que más le asustaba es que era un muchacho joven y no quería saber como de poderoso sería más adelante.

- ¿Qué busca entonces señor?

- Necesito todos los libros sobre artes oscuras que tenga, desde las artes oscuras más básicas a las más poderosas. Quiero libros sobre legeremancia, nigromancia, criaturas oscuras, invocaciones oscuras, maldiciones de otros países, pociones oscuras, transformaciones oscuras, encantamientos oscuros, es decir de todas las materias relacionadas con las artes oscuras.

- Tengo todo lo que necesita señor, le puedo asegurar que saldrá satisfecho de mi tienda.

- Muéstreme lo que tiene y yo lo decidiré.

Burkes le llevo a un gran estantería oculta tras un pared, en ella Harry vio una gran cantidad de libros. Harry sonrió ya que aunque tenía ya muchos conocimientos esos libros le ayudarían muchísimo sobre todo a derrotar a Voldemort ya que conocería de lo que era capaz su rival.

Harry fue guardando todos los libros en su baúl, donde Burkes se quedo sorprendido ante la colección de Harry.

- Creo que una simple disculpa por mi parte no es suficiente señor. Tiene una colección aquí impresionante.

Harry no dijo nada y siguió colocando los libros, al terminar ambos salieron de baúl.

- Bien ahora quiero saber si tiene algún libro más que sea más especial.

- Por favor espere aquí señor.

Burkes esta vez fue al otro lado de la pared de donde se abrió una pequeña apertura, en ella el hombre metió la mano y saco varios volúmenes de libros.

- Estos libros señor son lo mejor que tengo.

- ¿Qué son?

- Se trata de una colección de libros que dejo Salazar Slytherin, tuve la suerte de encontrarlos hace años mientras hacia un viaje.

- ¿De que tratan los libros?

- Son libros de pociones y hechizos creados por el mismo fundador de Hogwarts, estos tres libros son de lo mejor que tengo.

- Dice tres libros pero yo aquí veo cuatro ¿de quien es el último?

- Morgana La Fey.

Harry no se espero aquello, la que fuese la más poderosa rival de Merlín tenía un libro, tenía delante un libro de la persona que fue la primera y más poderosa usuaria de la magia negra.

- Me llevo todo Burkes, dígame el precio.

- Son 150.000 galeones por los primeros libros más estos cuatro libros que están valorados en 350.000 galeones. Un total de 500.000 galeones.

Harry saco la tarjeta y se la paso a Burkes.

- Cóbrese Burkes.

Burkes así lo hizo, el hombre se estaba arrepintiendo de cómo había tratado al joven al principió ya que estaba claro por su fortuna y por sus conocimientos al nombrar las artes oscuras que era un sangre pura muy poderoso.

- Bien señor Burkes, creo que su ayuda ha sido perfecta, no hace falta que se disculpe más.

- Muchas gracias señor, un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Harry guardo los libros en él baúl dándoles una situación especial, tras salir de baúl y empequeñecerlo se disponía a marchar cuando la puerta del negocio se abrió y por ella entro la figura de un joven de pelo rubio platino, alto y con una túnica negra. Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar en la tienda de Burkes.

- Pelo rubio, alto y con un aire de altruismo y creerse mejor a los demás, no me equivoco si eres Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Puedes llamarme James Evans.

- No me suena tu nombre seguramente un sangre sucia o un asqueroso mestizo.

Burkes se quedo sorprendido ante como se estaba dirigiendo Malfoy al hombre al que él le había dado miedo. No sabía si Malfoy o era muy valiente o muy arrogante y estúpido.

- Prefiero serlo a ser el hijo de un cobarde que se esconde detrás de una maldición para librarse de la cárcel, tu padre es una vergüenza para aquellos que son sangre pura.

- ¡Como te atreves!

- Me atrevo ya que es la verdad, tu padre es un sangre pura que se rebaja a estar a los pies de un mestizo.

Draco furioso iba a sacar su varita pero antes de que se diera cuenta tenía enfrente de la cara la varita de Harry.

- Dame un motivo para mostrarte que no vales nada.

- Maldito me las pagaras.

- ¡Crucio! - la maldición golpeo a Draco que se empezó a retorcer de un gran dolor en el suelo – la próxima vez que me hables así esto será el dolor más suave que sientas.

- Señor por favor pare - dijo Burkes - a pesar de su comportamiento es el hijo de un buen amigo.

- Me ha ayudado mucho con los libros por lo que lo hare, tienes suerte Malfoy si fuera por mi estarías muerto - Harry dijo aquello y se dirigió a Malfoy - felicidades estas vivo gracias a este hombre, ahora tienes con él una deuda de vida. Hasta la próxima vez señor Burkes.

Harry salió de la tienda completamente satisfecho, no solo por su colección de libros sino por el correctivo que había proporcionado a Malfoy. Esperaba que el joven cambiase tras eso su forma de ser. Ahora que sabía que no odiaba a Slytherin quizás le daría una oportunidad al joven.

Su siguiente destino fue una tienda de ingredientes de pociones, por el escaparate se notaba que se trataba de pociones oscuras ya que sus ingredientes no podían ser mas horrendos y oscuros. Entro y vio que solo había una persona siendo atendida, tras espera unos minutos el dependiente se dirigió hacia él.

- Buenas tardes señor ¿Qué desea?

- Necesito ingredientes para pociones, en realidad quiero dos lotes completos de todos los ingredientes que disponga.

- Claro señor – mientras el hombre iba cogiendo los ingredientes le pregunto – ¿algo más señor?

- En realidad quiero saber si usted compra ingredientes.

- Si, pero solo ingrediente muy escasos y que no sean muy bien vistos.

- Tengo acceso a un basilisco que murió entre unos tres y cuatro años, se que aunque lleven muertos diez años tanto su piel, su sangre y sus colmillos pueden usarse, me pregunto si le interesaría hacerse con parte del basilisco.

- ¿Dónde esta ese basilisco?

- Eso no puedo revelarse, lo que necesito es que si tiene algún libro para indicarme como debo tratar al basilisco para conservar los ingrediente. Luego le traeré la mitad del basilisco.

- Estaré encantado de proporcionarle el libro que necesita.

- Bien pues eso es todo, ahora necesito guardar los ingredientes y el libro.

Harry guardo todo en él baúl, el hombre se sorprendió con el laboratorio de Harry pero no dijo nada.

- Cuanto le debo.

- Son 12.000 galeones señor.

- Sin problema.

Harry tras pagar con la tarjeta salió del local, estuvo un rato andando por el callejón pero no vio nada que le interesase. Decidió que era hora de volver a Gringotts para hablar con Ragnok, tranquilamente fue andando. Tras salir del callejón Knockturn volvió al callejón Diagon, miro la hora y vio que eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Fue a una heladería ya que por el calor le apetecía un helado, se pidió uno de chocolate y piñones el cual pago con unas pocas monedas que tenía. Mientras paseaba se dio cuenta de que había mucho revuelo en la tienda de artículos de quidditch y decidió saber que pasaba. En el escaparate una escoba estaba siendo expuesta, Harry se acerco a leer el cartel.

_Saeta de Luz_

_La nueva saeta tiene una mejora de un 15 por ciento de rapidez que la saeta de fuego. Es más resistente y su estabilidad es un 5 por ciento mejor que su antecesora. Además la saeta de Luz viene con varios encantamientos que la hacen repararse por si sola ante arañazos y quemaduras de nivel medio. Preguntes por el precio en el interior._

Harry entro rápidamente en la tienda, debía adquirir esa nueva escoba y ahora que tenía el dinero no tendría problema.

- Buenas tardes, deseo adquirir un saeta de luz con el juego completo de estuche y mantenimiento deluxe.

- No me esperaba llegar a vender una, la acabo de poner a exponer y mi primera venta, tengo bastante suerte.

- ¿Cuánto es el precio?

- Son 6.000 galeones.

Harry saco su tarjeta para pagar la escoba, a pesar de que tenía que concentrarse en Voldemort y Dumbledore nunca venía mal dar una vuelta por el aire con su escoba. Además estaba con ganas de ver la cara de Ron Weasley cuando viese su nueva escoba.

Antes de salir de la tienda guardo la escoba en el baúl, ya que no quería que la gente de fuera se le abalanzase. Siguió su camino y llego a la puerta de Gringotts, allí se dirigió a un duende que vio libre.

- Deseo hablar con el director Ragnok.

- ¿Quién lo desea saber?

Harry ante la pregunta mostro el anillo con el escudo de la casa Potter y el duende al reconocerlo lo llevo hasta la puerta del director. Harry se quito los encantos de glamour tranquilamente.

- El director lo espera.

Harry entro y vio que el director de Gringotts estaba con un pergamino y a su lado una lechuza blanca la cual se abalanzo sobre Harry.

- Hola pequeña ¿me has echado de menos?

La lechuza ululo en señal de confirmación.

- Espero que Hedwig no le haya importunado.

- Para nada señor Potter, llego poco después de irse usted, trajo un par de cartas que debería leer.

- ¿De quien son las cartas?

- Una es de Remus Lupin, la otra es de Amelia Bones.

Harry decidió abrir primero la de Remus para saber que tal le iba al único amigo que quedaba de sus padres.

_Querido cachorro_

_Hola Harry, espero que estés bien, Ragnok nos conto a Severus y a mi sobre lo que Dumbledore ha estado haciendo y quiero que sepas que te apoyamos en todo. También debes saber que Tonks y su familia te apoyan al igual que Amelia Bones. Ella te manda una carta ya que quiere comentarte varios asuntos de gran importancia._

_Por aquí todo va bien, Dumbledore sigue creyendo que estas con los Dursley y no sospecha nada, tiene planeado traerte a la casa de Sirius la cual se sigue usando como cuartel general. Dado que eres el nuevo Lord Black quizás puedas hacer algo._

_Snape me ha estado ayudando gracias a que ha vuelto a hacer para mí la poción matalobos, el hombre ha cambiado mucho, no reconocerías su forma de ser._

_Espero saber de ti Harry, cuídate mucho._

_Remus Lupin._

Harry sonrió ante la carta de Remus, así que Dumbledore usaba la casa de Sirius como cuartel general a pesar de que Sirius ya no estaba para darle permiso, tendría que ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes.

Lo de Snape era una gran sorpresa, estaba seguro que el hombre había cambiado gracias a que los hechizos que tenía habían sido desaparecidos, pero tenía que hablar con él ya que lo necesitaba para varios asuntos.

Con calma Harry cogió la carta de Amelia Bones y empezó a leer.

_Señor Potter_

_No me esperaba tener que contactar con usted en esta situación, debo decirle que llevo tiempo intentando contactarle y ahora por fin se que el motivo que no haya respondido a mis cartas es por culpa de Albus Dumbledore. _

_Como jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas estoy totalmente en contra de las acciones de Dumbledore pero necesito saber cuales van a ser sus acciones en contra del viejo._

_Si es posible me gustaría una reunión con usted para ponerle al día de varios asuntos. Lo más conveniente es que tome cuanto antes su asiento en el Winzegamot. Debe saber que Fudge aunque será despedido quiere que su sucesor sea Dolores Umbridge. Con su ayuda podemos impedir que esa mujer se haga con un puesto de tanta importancia. Espero su respuesta. Atentamente._

_Amelia Bones_

Harry estaba sorprendido ante la carta, no se esperaba que la mujer le pidiese su opinión sobre el castigo que Dumbledore merece. Lo que más furioso le puso era lo de Umbridge. Por cualquier medio debía impedir que esa mujer se convirtiese en ministra.

- Director Ragnok ¿se sabe cuando será la elección del nuevo ministro?

- Se tiene previsto que sea para principios de agosto, aun no esta confirmada la fecha.

- Entonces tengo aun tiempo.

- ¿Qué planea señor Potter?

- Aun no se que hare, pero debo tener cuidado de que nadie sepa mis movimientos, ahora lo que pienso hacer es concentrarme en encontrar los Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

- He hecho lo que me ha pedido y hemos rastreado la magia.

- ¿Qué ha encontrado?

- El mismo rastro de magia que había en su cicatriz esta en otros cinco objetos y en un animal, curiosamente uno se encontraba en la bóveda de la familia Lestrange algo inaudito.

- Tengo entendido que no se pueden almacenar ese tipo de objetos en Gringotts.

- Es lo que más me enfada, los Lestrange han incumplido el tratado que existe con los duendes y por eso serán castigados.

- De momento que todo quede en secreto, no quiero que Voldemort se entere que voy tras sus pedazos de alma.

- Así se hará señor Potter.

- ¿Qué objeto es el que guardaba el Horrocrux?

- Se trata de una reliquia perteneciente a Helga Hufflepuff, una copa de oro con dos asas y un tejon grabado.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Por lo que he averiguado se trata de una copa que estaba en posesión de Hepzibah Smith, era una mujer que murió tras ser envenenada accidentalmente por su elfina domestica.

- Dudo mucho que fuese un accidente, seguro que Voldemort tuvo al que ver.

- Eso no lo sabemos señor Potter, la señora Smith pertenecía a la rama de descendiente de Hufflepuff que siempre habían tenido magia.

- Entonces la copa me pertenece por derecho.

- En efecto.

- Entonces me encargare de eliminar el pedazo de alma que habita en la copa.

- De eso ya me he encargado señor Potter, hemos vertido esencia de basilisco sobre la copa y el Horrocrux ha sido destruido.

- Eso quiere decir que solo quedan cuatro objetos y la serpiente.

- ¿La serpiente?

- Creo que Voldemort puso en su serpiente un pedazo de Horrocrux, eso explicaría por que cuando tenía la conexión podía estar tanto en la mente de Voldemort como en la de Nagini.

- Interesante teoría señor Potter.

- Ese será el último pedazo que hay que eliminar, así Voldemort no sabrá que vamos a por sus Horrocruxes.

- ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer ahora señor Potter?

- Lo primero contactar con unas personas, debo escribir sobre mis planes a Remus y a la señora Bones.

- Aquí tiene pergamino y tinta señor Potter.

- Gracias director.

Harry tranquilamente se puso a escribir las cartas, tras un rato escribiendo dio un repaso y se las paso a Hedwig.

- Llévale esto a Amelia Bones primero y luego a Remus.

La lechuza ululo y tras coger las dos cartas salió volando.

- Me gustaría saber la ubicación de la casa familiar de los Potter.

- Se encuentra al norte de Gales, es una mansión en medio del campo, sus defensas son tan antiguas como las de Hogwarts.

- Muchas gracias director Ragnok.

Harry se despidió del director y salió del banco, tenía pensado ir a la mansión Potter cuando recordó la oferta de Isabella. El joven sonrió y se volvió a poner los encantos de glamour. Tranquilamente llego a la tienda de la mujer, la cual estaba atendiendo a un par de clientes. Tras terminar la mujer miro a Harry el cual le sonreía.

- Has aceptado mi oferta por lo que veo.

- Sería un estúpido sino lo hiciera.

- Pues entonces espera unos minutos, voy a hacer que mis ayudantes se encarguen de cerrar todo y nos podemos ir.

Harry asintió, estaba nervioso ya que no sabía como iba a irle durante el resto del día, aquella mujer era impresionante y pensar que iba a pasar toda una noche con ella era algo increíble. La mujer salió tranquilamente y se acerco a Harry para besarlo.

- Vámonos cariño - dijo la mujer tras terminar el beso - empieza la diversión.

- Como nos vamos.

- Al ser menor de edad supongo que no tienes carnet para aparecerte, por lo tanto agárrate a mi brazo, yo te guío.

Harry cogió el brazo de la mujer y al instante sintió como su cuerpo era como succionado lo que obligo al muchacho a cerrar los ojos, cuando dejo de sentir la succión abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba delante de una gran casa de campo de dos pisos. Un terreno con rosales en forma de laberinto se encontraban a un lado de la casa y al otro lado un lago donde en el centro había una pequeña mesa.

- Bonito lugar.

- Gracias James.

Tranquilamente entraron en la casa y una elfina salió a su encuentro.

- Bienvenida a casa ama.

- Gracias Mindy, haz que preparen la cena – Isabella con calma se acerco al oído de la elfina – además que tenga preparada mi habitación y el baño de burbujas.

- Si mi señora.

La elfina se desapareció dejando a Isabella con Harry. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa esperando la cena.

Mientras Harry salía del banco una lechuza blanca llegaba a un despacho en el ministerio. Allí entro por una ventana en el despacho de Amelia Bones. La mujer al ver la lechuza se levanto y cogió el pergamino que tenía su nombre. La lechuza entonces salió volando para su próxima dirección.

Amelia abrió el pergamino y se sorprendió al ver que era de Harry. Supuso que el joven había recibido su carta.

_Estimada señora Bones._

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me ofrece contra Dumbledore. De momento no tengo pensado emprender acciones legales pero creo que le vendría bien recibir algún ligero castigo. Me han informado que Dumbledore esta usando como sede la antigua casa de Sirius Black, estoy seguro que lo hace creyendo que se va a quedar con la casa. _

_Como seguramente no tenga los papeles de la casa usted es la persona idónea para expulsarlo a él y a los que están en esa casa. También quiero que se compruebe que todas las pertenencias de la casa se queden allí no me fio de varias personas._

_En cuanto a lo del nuevo ministro no se preocupe, todo cambiara dentro de poco, hay una sorpresa que no va a pasar inadvertida._

_Harry James Potter_

Amelia se sorprendió al ver que Harry parecía tener todo bajo control. No sabía a que se refería con la sorpresa pero seguro que tratándose del joven no pasaría inadvertida. Con respecto a lo de la casa de Sirius Black decidió ponerse manos a la obra, llamo a cinco aurores de confianza y todos se desaparecieron.

En grimmauld place Remus Lupin estaba esperando a una reunión que iba a tener lugar de la Orden del fénix cuando vio como a lo lejos se acercaba una lechuza blanca que reconoció rápidamente. Con cuidado y que nadie lo escuchara, abrió la ventana y dejo entrar a la lechuza. Tras eso cogió el pergamino y se dirigió a la lechuza.

- Vete antes de que alguien te vea, escóndete donde Snape, el te cuidara, ten cuidado.

La lechuza ululo y salió volando rápidamente, Remus tras ver desaparecer al ave abrió la carta de Harry.

_Querido Remus_

_Me alegro de la carta que me has escrito y te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. Espero que estés bien dado que solo hace unos días fue luna llena pero agradezco que tengas acceso a la poción. Deberé hablar con Snape para agradecerle lo que ha hecho. Quiero que sepas que dentro de poco Dumbledore se vera obligado a abandonar Grimmauld Place, cuida de que nadie se lleve nada de la casa. Te informare más adelante._

_Harry Potter_

Remus termino de leer la carta y decidió ir abajo al recibidor donde la gente para la reunión se estaba juntando. Miro a Dumbledore el cual estaba sonriente y calmado sin saber lo que se le venía encima. Tras unos minutos la sala estaba completamente llena y la reunión comenzó.

- Gracias por venir, tenemos unos asuntos que tratar.

- ¿Cómo va todo en el ministerio? - pregunto un miembro de la orden.

- Fudge va a ser retirado de su cargo pero el hombre quiere que Umbridge sea quien le sustituya, debemos buscar un candidato que se ajuste a lo que queremos.

Remus entendió esas palabras como que buscaría una persona que estuviera bajo su control.

- ¿Tienes alguien en mente Albus?

- Pienso en Arthur Weasley o en Amos Diggory, los dos serían candidatos perfectos.

Los murmullos se extendieron por la sala sobre los dos candidatos, de pronto Albus noto que algo había perturbado las defensas de la casa.

- Un momento parece que las defensas quieren caer - dijo Dumbledore y todos sacaron sus varitas alarmados - tener cuidado.

Dumbledore en cabeza salió de la casa y se tranquilizo al ver a Amelia aunque estaba extrañado de su estancia allí con varios aurores.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Amelia?

- Tengo entendido que esta casa pertenecía a Sirius Black, ya que el esta muerto y no se ha leído el testamento quiero saber si tienen algún documento que acredite que pueden estar en la casa.

- A decir verdad no tengo ningún documento Amelia, pero se que Sirius quería que tuviese la casa.

- Si no tienes los documentos debes desalojar la casa, hasta que sea el testamento del señor Black nadie la podrá utilizar.

Dumbledore no se esperaba ese contratiempo, debía entonces buscar con rapidez un nuevo lugar para la sede y no tenía casi lugares.

- Por cierto quiero revisar a todos para que no falte ninguna pertenencia, no quiero tener problemas con el próximo dueño.

Dumbledore asintió dejando que revisaran a todos, la sorpresa fue cuando Mundungus fue descubierto con varias piezas de plata con el escudo de los Black.

- Mundungus Fletcher queda usted detenido.

- Amelia no creo que se para tanto.

- Es la ley Dumbledore, no voy a permitir que con todo lo que esta pasando la gente se crea que puede ir robando sin pensar que va a ser castigado.

Dumbledore sabía que tenía las manos atadas por lo que decidió no protestar, estaba seguro que cuando se leyera la lectura del testamento de Black conseguiría la casa y muchas cosas más. El viejo estaba tan enfadado con Mundungus que no vio como Snape y Lupin sonreían viendo la situación.

Los dos hombres se imaginaron que todo aquello era cosa de Harry, Snape se sorprendió ante la astucia del joven, una astucia que consideraba digna de un Slytherin.

Remus se alegro de que la casa donde su amigo había sufrido tanto no fuera usada para las manipulaciones en intrigas de Dumbledore, estaba seguro de que Harry tenía algo que ver en todo aquello y estaba deseando ver al joven.

Todas las personas abandonaras las inmediaciones de Grimmauld Place rápidamente, Dumbledore les dijo que les comunicaría donde serían las reuniones.

En la casa de Isabella, nuestro joven amigo esperaba la cena sin saber que estaba pasando en Grimmauld Place, esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero aparto los pensamientos cuando Isabella entro en la sala con un vestido negro de encaje, se notaba que no llevaba sujetador además de que la parte de abajo no llegaba por debajo de los muslos. Harry trago saliva ante la escena.

- La cena estará lista en unos minutos James.

- Estoy deseando cenar.

- Yo creo que estas deseando que pase la cena ¿verdad?

- Debo admitir que es verdad.

Tranquilamente cenaron cuando la elfina les trajo la cena, Harry se sirvió unas patatas asadas rellenas de jamón y queso, acompañado de verduras. El postre fue un pastel de chocolate blanco espolvoreado con trufa.

- Una cena deliciosa.

- Pues si has terminado de cenar acompáñame.

Harry se levanto y siguió a la mujer, Isabella abrió la puerta de un enorme cuarto de baño donde en el centro había una gran bañera con agua y burbujas.

- Creo que me apetece que nos demos un baño cariño ¿a ti no?

- Será un placer acompañarte.

Harry con calma fue desabrochando el vestido a la mujer, el cual al terminar de soltar los botones cayo al suelo, con más calma de la que pensaba también le quito los zapatos con suavidad y las bragas. Isabella tras quedar desnuda empezó a desvestir a Harry con calma mientras el joven acariciaba el cuerpo de la mujer. Los dos se quedaron desnudos y cogidos de la mano se metieron en la bañera. Nunca Harry había sentido una sensación tan buena, el agua estaba estupenda y el toque de las burbujas en su cuerpo era relajante. Isabella se coloco al lado de Harry y con suavidad empezó a acariciar su pecho. A un lado de la bañera había una botella que Harry reconoció como whisky de fuego.

- Te apetece un trago James.

- Claro, permíteme que sirva.

Harry cogió la botella y los dos vasos para servir una buena dosis de whisky, los dos cogieron los vasos los cuales estaban casi llenos y dieron un buen trago. Tras eso Isabella se movió para ponerse enfrente de Harry, dejando el vaso en el borde de la bañera la mujer empezó a besar a Harry. El joven decidió no ser menos y respondió con pasión al beso, sus lenguas se enroscaban con suavidad, Harry le acariciaba un pecho con una mano a Isabella y la otra mano le acariciaba suavemente su vagina, los dedos de Harry pasaban por todos los recovecos de la mujer que se extasiaba de placer. Isabella acariciaba el pene de Harry con una mano mientras con la otra empezó a ayudar a Harry a acariciarle la vagina. Iban cambiando de posición pero la postura era la misma, lo único que era diferente era que unas veces Isabella estaba contra la pared y otras veces era Harry. Solo paraban para dar largos sorbos de whisky de tal manera que la botella quedo completamente vacía.

Así estuvieron durante al menos media hora cuando Isabella decidió separarse de Harry y salir de la bañera. El joven hizo lo mismo y cogió una toalla que había a un lado. Los dos se enroscaron las toallas y con otra toalla suelta iban secándose el uno al otro.

Con calma se secaron e Isabella condujo a Harry a una gran habitación donde una cama de matrimonio se ubicaba en el centro. Isabella se quito la toalla dejando ver todos sus encantos y se sentó en la cama, con un gesto de mano hacia señas a Harry para que se acercara y el joven así lo hizo tras quitarse el también la toalla.

Harry se acerco a la mujer y empezó a besarla con pasión, poco a poco se fueron tumbando en la cama mientras se seguían besando. Isabella con suavidad puso a Harry debajo de ella y poco a poco sus labios fueron bajando por el cuerpo de Harry. Su lengua acariciaba el tronco del joven el cual reprimía como podía quejidos de pasión. Fue bajando hasta llegar al pene de Harry el cual estaba en su máximo punto, con gran maestría la mujer fue saboreando el miembro del joven, primero la punta pasando con suavidad la lengua por, fue poco a poco saboreando más partes del pene de Harry mientras el joven estaba completamente extasiado.

Isabella entonces decidió cambiar de posición.

- Creo que yo también merezco disfrutar ¿qué me dices James?

- Estaré encantado de darte placer.

Harry se incorporo y los dos se pusieron de lado, Harry tenía la vagina de Isabella en la cara e Isabella el pene de Harry en la suya. Sin decir nada ambos empezaron a pasar la lengua por las respectivas zonas erógenas de cada uno, mientras que se Isabella se metía cada vez más el pene de Harry en la boca, Harry con su lengua entraba en la vagina de la mujer y saboreaba los labios inferiores de la mujer. Harry estaba tan extasiado que notaba que iba a explotar algo que Isabella también noto.

- No te reprimas cielo, suéltalo todo.

Ante esas palabras Harry se vino completamente en la mujer, vio como Isabella con sus dedos se llevaba a la boca el semen que se había quedado fuera pero decidió seguir chupando la vagina de la mujer. Tras un rato la mujer se incorporo y miro a Harry el cual estaba exhausto.

- Creo que necesitas determinada poción.

- Yo también lo creo Isabella.

La mujer al igual que hiciera en la tienda le dio a Harry una poción para recuperar fuerzas mientras ella se tomaba la poción anticonceptiva. Nada más tomarse la poción se abalanzo sobre Harry y con todas sus ganas empezó a besarlo y acariciarle el pene, tras unos minutos el miembro de Harry volvía a estar duro y listo para actuar. Esta vez la mujer se fue sentando sobre Harry, pero no con suavidad, esta vez quería más pasión.

- Espero que des todo lo que tengas cariño.

Harry con todo su ser empezó a moverse con todas sus fuerzas, notaba como su pene entraba y salía de la vagina de la mujer la cual extasiada le besaba el cuello y le daba mordiscos suaves en la oreja. Iban cambiando de posición pero el ritmo nunca decaía, a decir verdad Harry cada vez se follaba a la mujer con más fuerza algo que la mujer agradecía con suaves gritos de placer.

Al cabo de media hora Harry se vino con todo lo que tenía dentro de la mujer, agotado se quedo abrazado a Isabella la cual sonreía ante a estupenda noche de sexo que había tenido. Los dos se quedaron abrazados en la cama y se durmieron victimas del cansancio.

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen muchos reviews. **

**Como he dicho al principio voy a estar un par de semanas sin actualizar y es debido a que me voy de vacaciones durante semana santa a Francia. Estoy deseando conocer Paris haber si me encuentro algún chico francés que sea muy guapo y se da un baño de burbujas conmigo al igual que Harry e Isabella.**

**Agradezco los reviews que me han dejado, gracias por el apoyo recibido.**

**Por otro lado tengo pensado empezar otra historia la cual será un Crossover de Harry Potter con Embrujadas. El primer capítulo casi esta terminado y espero actualizar antes de irme.**

**Un beso a todo el mundo y que paséis una feliz semana santa.**


	4. La mansión Potter y los EXTASIS

**Hola a todos, por fin he vuelto de mis vacaciones en Francia. Es un país increíble y tiene paisajes impresionantes, la visión de todo Paris desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel es algo que no se puede describir con palabras.**

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, al final del capítulo hay varias notas que a quien me sigue quizás le interese leer.**

**Capítulo 4**

**La mansión Potter y los ****EXTASIS**

Cuando Harry despertó y vio a su lado a Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír, la noche anterior había sido magnifica, estaba seguro que no olvidaría eso nunca.

Con calma se levanto de la cama intentando no despertar a la mujer. Tranquilamente se levanto pero de pronto un par de brazos le abrazaron por la espalda.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido guapo?

- Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

- Si quieres puedes darte una ducha.

- Me acompañas, puede que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo y así nos podemos despedir de la mejor manera.

Isabella cogió de la mano a Harry guiándolo hasta el baño, allí con calma estuvieron dándose una ducha mientras se besaban con pasión. Al cabo de quince minutos terminaron y los dos salieron de la ducha abrazados.

- Mindy - dijo Isabella y la elfina apareció - prepara el desayuno.

- Si señora.

Los dos fueron a vestirse y tras eso se sentaron a la mesa, los platos para desayunar aparecieron en la mesa y Harry con calma se unto varias tostadas con mermelada de melocotón mientras se servía un café. Tras un buen desayuno que ayudo a Harry a recuperar sus fuerzas el joven recogió sus pertenencias.

- Ha sido un placer que nos conozcamos Isabella.

- El placer ha sido mío, me ha encantado enseñarte lo que es divertirse de verdad.

Harry dio un leve beso en los labios a la mujer como despedida, la mujer le presto unos pocos polvos Flu para que pudiera usar la chimenea.

- ¡Caldero chorreante!

Harry fue absorbido por la chimenea y apareció en el local que daba entrada al callejón Diagon, con calma fue a la pared y toco los ladrillos necesarios para abrir la puerta. Nada más entrar a callejón saco su varita y deshizo los encantos de glamour sobre su cuerpo, el pelo castaño volvió a ser negro azabache y una cicatriz en forma de rayo apareció en su frente. Con calma se dirigió a Gringotts ya que quería tratar un par de asuntos con Ragnok. El joven entro en el banco el cual estaba casi vacio salvo por un par de personas que estaban siendo atendidas. Se dirigió a un duende y con calma le mostro el anillo con el escudo de los Potter.

- Debo hablar con el director Ragnok.

- Sígame señor.

El duende lo acompaño al despacho de Ragnok, donde Harry toco la puerta y entro.

- Buenos días director Ragnok.

- Buenas señor Potter ¿qué le trae por mi banco?

- Me gustaría si puedo contactar con Amelia Bones desde aquí, debo atender ciertos asuntos con ella.

- Por suerte tengo una cita con ella en unos minutos, puede esperarla.

- Se lo agradezco.

Estuvieron esperando unos minutos y alguien toco a la puerta, por ella entro la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas con su sobrina Susan.

- Bienvenidas.

- Harry ¿eres tú?

- En efecto Susan, ¿cómo te va el verano?

- Bastante bien, estoy un poco nerviosa por las notas de los TIMOS, pero va todo bien.

- Me alegro.

Harry se dirigió entonces a Amelia la cual le sonrió.

- Me alegra verlo señor Potter, usted y yo debemos hablar.

- En efecto.

- He estado investigando y he descubierto que Dumbledore solo ha estado usando la propiedad de Grimmauld Place.

- Al menos no tiene acceso a más de mis propiedades ni de mi dinero.

Susan no se perdía ni una palabra entre su tía y Harry, había descubierto por boca de su tía sobre lo que Dumbledore había estado haciéndole a Harry y había quedado impresionada, no solo por que uno de los que consideraba uno de los mejores hombres hubiera echo todo eso, sino, también por la entereza de Harry ante tan grave situación. Se había propuesto apoyar al joven en todo lo que le pidiera.

- ¿Cuándo piensa revelar que sabe la verdad?

- Durante el testamento de Sirius dejare caer la mascara, allí Dumbledore vera que todos sus planes se han venido abajo.

- ¿Hasta entonces tiene algún plan?

- A decir verdad quiero presentarme a los EXTASIS.

La mujer quedo sorprendida al igual que su sobrina, no era muy común presentarse a los EXTASIS antes de tiempo ya que se corría el riesgo de que si no se aprobaba no podría volver a presentarse y además se le anularían los TIMOS.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿sabes que si no apruebas ni siquiera tendrás las notas de los TIMOS en tu expediente, no podrás optar a ningún trabajo en el mundo mágico?

- Lo se, pero estoy preparado, esperaba que usted hablase con las personas que llevan los exámenes de los TIMOS y de los EXTASIS para mis pruebas.

- Me encargare de todo ¿a que EXTASIS quieres presentarte?

- DCAO, pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, herbologia, historia de la magia, astronomía, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y runas antiguas.

- Una de ellas que yo sepa nunca la ha visto ¿esta seguro?

- Completamente, si puede ser quiero que los exámenes sean lo antes posibles.

- Hablare con los examinadores para ver cuando se puede hacer.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, si puede ser que sean mañana los exámenes.

- ¿Tía puedo quedarme un rato con Harry?

- No hay problema Susan, a no ser que Harry tenga algún inconveniente.

- No tengo ninguno.

- Pues entonces ahora después me pongo en contacto contigo sobre lo de los EXTASIS.

- Gracias señora Bones.

Amelia salió del despacho de Ragnok con calma, en su mente no dejaba de pensar en la calma del joven, estaba segura que ese muchacho revolucionaría el mundo mágico.

- Susan te gustaría ir a visitar el Londres muggle.

- No tengo ropa ahora mismo Harry.

- Podemos ir a una tienda a comprar algo de ropa, por cierto yo te invito a todo.

- No voy a permitirlo Harry.

- Por que no, ahora que se que tengo dinero me gustaría gastar el dinero a mi manera, y lo primero es hacerlo con mis amigos.

- Me has convencido Harry, pero esto no va a quedar así.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió a Ragnok.

- Me gustaría si es posible que se me avisase cuando Madame Bones vuelva.

- Puedo avisarle a través del anillo señor Potter.

- Gracias director, también quiero sacar convertir algo de mi dinero en cien libras esterlinas.

- Sin problema señor Potter

Los dos jóvenes salieron del banco tras darles el dinero Ragnok, nada más salir al callejón Susan se abalanzo sobre el brazo de Harry el cual le miro sorprendido. La joven estaba sonriente y eso hizo calmar a Harry.

- Vamos a Madame Malkin.

- De acuerdo Harry.

Los dos sonrientes fueron agarrados de la mano, con calma llegaron a Madame Malkin que les recibió con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenidos que desean.

- Me gustaría comprar a esta señorita algo de ropa muggle.

- Pues si la señorita entra al probador enseguida será atendida.

- Susan mientras te pruebas voy a cambiarme en mi baúl.

- Claro Harry sin problemas.

Harry tranquilamente entro al baúl, con calma se puso un pantalón y una camiseta, eran de tela fina para no tener calor pero además estaban preparadas para aguantar leves daños, se puso una gorra además para cubrirse del sol para cubrir su cabeza y que no se le viese la cicatriz. Volvió a salir de baúl y observo que Susan estaba con una falda de color rojo y un top negro algo apretado el cual marcaba sus senos, Harry aun pensando ligeramente en Isabella se imagino en la misma situación pero con Susan, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- Ya estoy lista Harry.

- Dígame cuanto le debo.

- Son 20 galeones.

- Aquí tiene, le puedo pedir que no le diga a nadie mi estancia aquí.

- Sin problema señor Potter.

Harry saco la tarjeta y pago el precio, antes de salir de la tienda guardo la ropa de Susan en el baúl, la joven se quedo impresionada ante el nuevo baúl de Harry.

- Un día de estos te enseño el baúl, tengo hasta una biblioteca.

- Pues vamos al Londres muggle - dijo Susan poniéndose un colgante - estoy lista.

- Bonito colgante.

- Sirve para detectar magia oscura, en los tiempos que corren nunca se sabe.

- Cierto.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia el caldero chorreante por el cual salieron al Londres muggle. Harry miro a la joven.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez en un parque de atracciones?

- A decir verdad una vez, algunas atracciones me recuerdan a las vagonetas de Gringotts.

- Tengo entendido que hay uno por aquí cerca.

- Pues a que esperamos Harry, vamos allí.

Los dos se dirigieron con calma a donde el parque, el lugar con una gran noria se veía desde bastante lejos, los dos jóvenes agarrados del brazo iba tranquilamente hablando. Susan le contaba sobre su impresión al descubrir la verdad de Dumbledore, no se esperaba algo así del director de Hogwarts.

- Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, estoy seguro que hace tiempo Dumbledore era un buen hombre, pero el poder le ha corrompido, no tiene suficiente y siempre quiere más.

- Eso mismo me ha dicho mi tía, te ha enterado que Umbridge quiere ser la nueva ministra de magia.

- Te puedo asegurar que nunca lo conseguirá, tengo una sorpresa preparada.

- Me la dices Harry.

- Se trata sobre uno de mis antepasados - dijo Harry y le enseño el anillo Potter que paso a tener el sello Pendragon - reconoces este escudo de armas.

- Pendragon, impresionante.

- Por lo visto soy su heredero y por lo tanto el soberano del mundo mágico, ya verás cuando se desvelen los cambios que tengo en mente.

- Estoy seguro que nos dejaran a todos impresionados, ya de hecho va a dejar impresionada a la gente saber que el linaje Pendragon sigue con vida.

Nada más llegar al parque de atracciones Harry pago el precio, lo primero que hicieron al entrar fue ir a la montaña rusa, Harry realizo un hechizo para que no se le cayera ninguno de sus objetos y lo mismo hizo con Susan.

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron riendo mientras montaban en las distintas atracciones, a media mañana Harry invito a un helado a Susan la cual nunca había probado los helados muggles.

- Están muy ricos, nunca había probado un helado tan bueno.

- Vamos Susan, aun quedan atracciones.

La noria, la montaña rusa, todas las atracciones que veían, Harry incluso le gano un peluche de oso panda a la joven la cual llevaba encantada, por último los dos para relajarse se montaron en un paseo en barco. El paseo fue calmado, pero de pronto Susan hizo algo que Harry no se esperaba, la joven se le abalanzo y le beso, el joven le respondió el beso ante lo cual Susan sonrió.

- He querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo Harry.

- No lo sabía.

- Estabas muy ocupado mirando a Cho y combatiendo contra mortifagos.

- Susan yo no sé si podre corresponderte, hay muchos peligros y no quiero exponerte a ellos.

- Lo quieras o no Harry ya estoy expuesta, mi tía es un importante miembro del ministerio.

- Estoy preocupado eso es todo.

- Anda cállate y sigamos disfrutando del momento.

Harry y Susan se siguieron besando durante el trayecto en barco, cuando termino el paseo los dos salieron agarrados del brazo mientras Harry llevaba en la otra mano el peluche. De pronto Harry noto que su anillo ardía un poco.

- Ragnok me está llamando, puede que tu tía haya vuelto.

- Lastima nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien.

Harry sonrió a la joven y ambos fueron con calma hacia la salida, desde allí fueron al caldero chorreante para ir al banco. En la entrada del banco les esperaban Ragnok y Amelia la cual se sorprendió al ver a su sobrina tan rejalada. Desde que había sido declarada la guerra la joven había estado muy nerviosa sobre todo porque no quería perder a más gente importante para ella como ya había perdido a sus padres.

- ¿Que tal la mañana?

- Muy divertida tía, Harry me ha conseguido este peluche.

- Harry mañana a las 9 de la mañana debes estar en el ministerio, se ha habilitado un lugar para que puedas realizar tus EXTASIS sin problemas.

- Me parece bien ¿las notas cuando las tendré?

- En el mismo día.

- Me parece correcto, ahora quiero hablar con usted sobre un asunto del que su sobrina ya tiene algo de información.

- Está bien ¿de que quieres que hablemos?

- Aquí no, mejor vamos a la mansión Potter.

- ¿Cómo iremos Harry?

- Mi anillo sirve como traslador Susan, nos permitirá ir a la mansión.

- Pues cuando quieras.

- Director Ragnok gracias por su ayuda, nos veremos cuando se lean las voluntades de Sirius y de mis padres.

- Así será señor Potter.

- Agarraos cada una a un brazo.

Las dos mujeres lo hicieron, tras eso Harry toco el anillo y los tres desaparecieron de la entrada del banco. Cuando aparecieron estaban a las puertas de una gran mansión, Harry con calma abrió la puerta y nada más hacerlo un elfo domestico apareció.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en la casa de mis amos?

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy el hijo de James y Lily Potter.

- El señorito Harry, hacia tiempo que esperábamos su llegada, no sabe lo contentos que se pondrán sus padres de que este aquí, soy Dabuck.

- ¿Mis padres? - dijo Harry algo asustado.

- Sus cuadros están en la biblioteca.

- ¿Dónde esta la biblioteca?

- Sígame señorito Potter.

Harry siguió al elfo con Susan agarrada al brazo, la joven notaba el nerviosismo de Harry y con varias caricias intento calmarlo.

Entraron en la biblioteca la cual estaba en el segundo piso, cientos de libros por todas partes se veían, Harry estaba sorprendido pero no más que sus acompañantes. La cantidad de libros allí triplicaba los libros de Hogwarts.

- Este lugar es impresionante.

- Los cuadros están al fondo señorito.

Siguieron hablando y se vio una gran ventana al lado de un escritorio, en la pared un gran número de cuadros estaban colgados. Los primeros cuadros estaban casi todos dormidos pero según avanzaba los cuadros le saludaban, cuando llego al último cuadro las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Harry.

En el cuadro un hombre y una mujer estaban abrazados, Harry los reconoció sobre todo además de por las fotos que tenía de ellos de cuando los vio en el espejo de Oesed.

- ¿James y Lily Potter?

Los padres de Harry miraron al joven extrañados pero poco a poco por las facciones del joven lo fueron reconociendo.

- ¿Harry? ¿mi pequeño Harry?

- Ya no soy tan pequeño mama.

- Harry estas hecho un hombre, ¿qué edad tienes?

- Voy a cumplir dieciséis años papa.

- Mírate como has crecido, parece que tal y como dijimos Sirius te ha cuidado bien.

- Será mejor que escuchéis con calma lo que tengo que contaron, no os va a gustar.

James y Lily ensombrecieron las miradas ante las palabras del joven, pero no dijeron nada, habían reconocido a Amelia y la joven se notaba que era de la familia Bones por sus rasgos.

Con calma he ignorando los gritos indignados de sus padres les conto donde había sido criado. Según iba contando su infancia James se ponía cada vez más furioso y Lily deseando salir del cuadro para ir y darle una lección a su hermana. Durante media hora les conto sobre su estancia en Hogwarts, la gente que había conocido, sobre como había conocido la verdad de Sirius y sobre el regreso de Voldemort.

Para James y Lily lo que más furiosos les puso fue enterarse de las intrigas de Dumbledore.

- Maldito viejo, Sirius sería libre si se hubiese leído nuestra voluntad.

- Calmate James, estoy seguro que pagara por lo que hizo.

- No te preocupes papa, Dumbledore se va a llevar un buen castigo.

- Eso espero hijo, por sellar la voluntad dejo a Sirius en la cárcel y fuiste criado por los peores muggles que existen.

- No se preocupe señor Potter - dijo Amelia - Dumbledore pagara por lo que ha hecho.

- Gracias Amelia, no me llames señor Potter, llámame James.

- Es hora de que comentes que tienes planeado Harry - dijo Susan – mi tía seguro que está impaciente.

- Está bien, lo primero de todo es comentaros sobre lo que he descubierto de mi herencia.

Harry con calma fue contando sobre los títulos que tenía. Lily se sorprendió al saber que era descendiente de Hufflepuff. Cuando Harry mostro el sello Pendragon del anillo fueron gritos de asombro salvo de Susan que ya lo sabía.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado - dijo James – está claro que algún antepasado nuestro se unió a un miembro de la familia Pendragon y nosotros lo ignorábamos.

- A eso puedo responderos yo - se escuchó desde otro cuadro y un hombre con rasgos diferentes a los Potter apareció en el cuadro de los padres de Harry - lo primero es presentarme mi nombre es Alfred Ulrich Potter, soy el tataranieto de Arturo Pendragon.

- ¿Por qué no se sabía nada señor Potter?

- No hace falta esa formalidad Harry, puedes llamarme Alfred - dijo Alfred con calma mientras era escuchado con inquietud - tome el apellido Potter cuando fui adoptado por uno de tus antepasados, luego más adelante me case con la hija del hombre que me adopto y para proteger el secreto.

- ¿Por qué dejo el nombre Pendragon?

- Nací con magia y en aquel momento mi padre me repudió, con 10 años hui de casa y fue aceptado en la familia Potter.

- Nunca se había sabido nada hasta ahora.

- Los duendes conservan la huella de sangre de todas las familias que han pasado por Gringotts, además deje instrucciones que hasta que no pasasen varios siglos no se revelase la verdad.

- Mi padre no sabía nada - dijo James - yo como no tome el ritual para saber mi herencia tampoco lo sabía.

- Pues si están satisfechos voy a volver a mi cuadro.

- Gracias Alfred.

Alfred desapareció del cuadro dejando a los interlocutores. Harry entonces se dirigió a Amelia.

- Necesito que usted sea mi representante, aun no quiero revelar sobre la herencia Pendragon, voy a permanecer en las sombras.

- ¿Cómo se sabrá que soy legitima?

- Necesito ver el anillo de la familia Bones - la mujer mostro la mano con el anillo y Harry acerco su anillo a él - yo Harry James Potter Pendragon declaro que esta mujer sea mi representante y pueda hablar en mi lugar.

El anillo brillo y el sello de la familia Bones fue alterado siendo añadido una imagen de la corona Pendragon.

- Con esto servirá, ahora le explicare cuales son mis planes sobre el ministerio.

Harry estuvo contando cómo pensaba reformar el ministerio, le dijo que quería tener otros dos representantes y Amelia le dio los candidatos.

- Le sugiero Augusta Longbottom y Adrian Greengrass, los Longbottom son aliados desde hace siglos de los Potter y los Greengrass aunque son una familia Slytherin siempre se han mantenido neutrales.

- Me parece bien, usted podrá comunicárselo, además su anillo tendrá la capacidad de designarlos.

- Sus cambios me agradan y además me dan la satisfacción de que Umbridge no pueda presentarse a ministra.

- No quiero que una amiga de Lucius Malfoy este en el puesto más importante del ministerio, Voldemort tomaría el lugar con facilidad.

- Ahora deberías descansar y prepararte para mañana Harry, debés aprobar los EXTASIS.

- ¿Te vas a presentar a los EXTASIS?

- En efecto mama, estoy preparado.

- Eso espero, muy pocos se presentan a los EXTASIS tan pronto.

- No te preocupes Lily, nuestro cachorro lo hará bien.

La palabra cachorro ensombreció la cara de Harry y sus padres lo notaron.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry?

- Así es como me llamaba a veces Sirius, me decía que era el cachorro de sus amigos.

- Me alegra saber que el poco tiempo que estuvisteis juntos os llegasteis a conocer.

- Tengo que reconocer que Canuto es genial, por cierto tengo que enseñarte un par de cosas papa.

- ¿El qué?

Harry saco su varita y sin pronunciar el hechizo realizo el encantamiento Patronus. Cuando James vio la forma del patronus de su hijo se emociono.

- Tu patronus soy yo, mira Lily es Cornamenta.

- Ya lo veo cariño.

- Eso no es todo papa - dijo Harry y donde antes estaba el joven había aparecido un gran león sorprendiendo a todos, Harry entonces volvió a transformarse en humano y se volvió a sus padres - que te parece, he seguido vuestros pasos.

- Impresionante, tan joven y eres animago - dijo Amelia - es sorprendente.

- No es para tanto, los merodeadores con mi padre a la cabeza lo consiguieron en su quinto año, para poder acompañar a Remus Lupin en sus transformaciones.

- ¿Pero eso es muy peligroso?

- Si lo hacían como animales no, así Remus estaba acompañado en sus transformaciones.

- Estoy segura que de momento no quiere que se sepa su secreto.

- En efecto señora Bones, además si mi padre no está registrado como voy a estarlo yo, tengo que superarlo.

- Oye mocoso, no te creas mejor que yo.

- Después de lo que vi el año pasado no sabía que pensar de ti papa, eres genial.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Solo un recuerdo del profesor Snape.

- ¡Snape! ¡Severus Snape! ¡que hace ese de profesor!

- Es el profesor de pociones papa, el problema es que él también ha sido engañado por Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Puso encantos de odio en el profesor al igual que hizo conmigo, a mi me hizo odiar la casa Slytherin y a Snape, seguramente había puesto encantos de odio contra mí y contra Gryffindor.

- Pobre Severus, lo que tiene que pasar.

- Mama ¿conocías muy bien a Snape?

- Claro que sí, eramos casi vecinos, el vivía en Spinner's End.

- Eso está muy cerca de Privet Drive.

- Me hice amiga suya, pero con el paso del tiempo nos distanciamos.

- Se lo sucedido cuando los TIMOS, ese es el principal motivo ¿verdad?

- En efecto hijo.

- Pues creo que voy a tenerle que decirle que se pase por la mansión, seguro que queréis hablar de muchas cosas.

- Harry, ahora deberías relajarte un poco, tienes que estar preparado para los EXTASIS.

- Está bien, pero antes voy a reconocer un poco la mansión.

- Harry - dijo Amelia - Susan y yo nos vamos, estaremos en contacto.

- Hasta luego Harry.

- Hasta luego señora Bones, hasta luego Susan.

Dabuck guio a las dos mujeres a la salida, con calma Harry fue recorriendo la mansión. La biblioteca le había impresionado, había una docena de habitaciones cada uno con un gran cuarto de baño, una gran sala de estar con chimenea, grandes terrenos al aire libre y lo que más le gusto un campo de quidditch.

Decidió que para relajarse probaría su nueva escoba, durante varias horas estuvo volando, la libertad que notaba en el cielo era impresionante y el joven perdía la noción del tiempo.

Tras varias horas de vuelo decidió que era hora de descansar, lo primero era cenar por lo que pidió a Dabuck la cena, tras eso el joven uso una gran habitación para dormir. Al principio le costó debido a la emoción de haber conocido a sus padres, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando un despertador empezó a sonar en la habitación de Harry, el joven se despertó y apago el sonido. Con calma el joven se levanto y decidió darse una ducha, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo el joven no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer, los EXTASIS, arreglar el ministerio, los testamentos de Sirius y sus padres. Pero sobre todo era Dumbledore y los Weasley traidores, haría pagar a todos el dolor que le habían causado. El joven salió de la ducha y se vistió con calma.

- Dabuck.

- Si señorito Potter - el elfo apareció - ¿qué desea?

- Me gustaría el desayuno preparado.

- Enseguida lo tendrá señorito.

Harry con calma se termino de vestir, guardo su varita en un bolsillo y en otro bolsillo la capa de invisibilidad. Bajo al comedor donde varios platos estaban ya puestos sobre la mesa. El joven se tomo varios vasos de zumo de naranja y varias tostadas. Cuando termino llamo al elfo.

- Dabuck voy a salir, no sé cuanto tardare en regresar, díselo a mis padres.

- Si señorito Potter.

Harry salió de la mansión y gracias al anillo se apareció en el ministerio, como era muy temprano no había casi nadie y se dirigió a la inspección de varitas donde Amelia le estaba esperando.

- He dispuesto para que solo unos pocos sepan que vas a estar aquí.

- Gracias Amelia – dijo Harry mientras examinaban su varita - ¿qué tal Susan?

- Muy bien, pero pide que le devuelvas la ropa que se dejo en el baúl.

- Se me había olvidado.

- Por otro lado he contactado con los otros dos representantes, están de acuerdo y han aceptado.

- Tendré entonces que hablar con ellos.

Los dos llegaron a una sala donde dentro Harry reconoció al profesor Tofty, uno de los examinadores que había tenido en los TIMOS.

- Bienvenido señor Potter.

- Profesor Tofty.

- Bien señor Potter, los exámenes de los EXTASIS duran cada uno una hora y media, tiene 45 minutos para el examen teórico y otros 45 minutos para el examen práctico.

- ¿En qué orden van a ser los exámenes?

- Aquí tiene el horario, empezaremos en quince minutos.

Harry cogió el horario y vio que lo primero que tenía pociones, tenía un descanso de cinco minutos entre cada uno de los exámenes.

- Amelia puedes hacer que tenga el carnet de aparición y de trasladores, se hacerlos pero quiero tenerlo certificado.

- Claro Harry, ahora me encargare, mientras concéntrate en los exámenes.

Amelia se marcho y Harry decidió sentarse en el único pupitre que había en la sala. El profesor Tofty entro al momento.

- Profesor tengo una pregunta.

- Digame señor Potter.

- Si yo termino un examen antes de la hora y media de tiempo ¿se puede empezar con el siguiente?

- Claro que sí señor Potter.

- Pues entonces que empiecen las pociones.

Harry recibió varias hojas con preguntas sobre pociones, el examen trataba sobre pociones de alto nivel como veritaserum, poción multijugos incluso la poción matalobos.

Con calma y fluidez Harry fue respondiendo a todas las preguntas, al cabo de media hora había acabado.

- Para el práctico aquí tiene cinco pergaminos, coja uno y tendrá que realizar la poción que se le especifica.

Harry así lo hizo y cuando abrió el pergamino vio que se trataba de la poción veritaserum. Se trataba de una poción muy complicada, pero el joven no se desanimo y con los conocimientos que había adquirido fue poco a poco preparando la poción. Al cabo de otra media hora había terminado y el joven sonrió ya que había terminado bastante antes de lo esperado. Enfrasco la poción en varios frascos tal y como se indicaba y se los entrego al profesor.

- Bien señor Potter, tiene cinco minutos antes de su próximo examen.

- Esta bien profesor.

Harry con tranquilidad espero a los siguientes exámenes, el joven paro de los EXTASIS a las 2 de la tarde tiempo que tenía para un refrigerio. Había realizado los exámenes de pociones, herbologia, runas antiguas y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Aún le quedaban cinco exámenes pero el joven estaba tranquilo.

El siguiente examen fue el de DCAO, ese le fue el examen más fácil y en 45 minutos había acabado el examen al completo. Tras eso fueron los exámenes de transformaciones, encantamientos, historia de la magia y por último astronomía. Cuando acabo los exámenes Amelia le estaba esperando.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Estoy seguro de haber aprobado, pero estoy muy cansado.

- Los EXTASIS se suelen hacer en un par de días, normal que estés tan cansado.

- ¿Me ha conseguido lo que le pedí?

- Sí Harry - dijo la mujer sacando una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre del joven - esto confirma que tienes la libertad de aparecerte y hacer trasladores a tu gusto.

- Pues ahora solo quedar esperar a los resultados de los exámenes.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, Harry llamo al elfo domestico de la mansión Potter para que le trajese su baúl. El joven saco la ropa de Susan y se la entrego a Amelia. Tras eso Harry pidió al elfo que devolviese el baúl a la mansión.

- ¿Qué han dicho la señora Longbottom y el señor Greengrass?

- Están muy impresionados no solo por que la sangre Pendragon siga viva, sino también por tus planes.

- En cuanto tenga tiempo hablare con ellos, quizás me pase mañana por sus residencias.

- Si quieres les aviso.

- No mejor no, tengo una mejor idea, que mañana se pasen todos por la mansión Potter a comer, están invitados, usted y Susan también, avise también a Remus Lupin y a Severus Snape.

- Pues entonces voy a ir a avisarlos ¿sobre que hora le viene mejor?

- Pásense entre la una y la una y media de la tarde.

- Entonces voy a ir a avisar.

- Gracias por todo Amelia.

- No hay de que señor Potter.

Amelia se marcho del lugar dejando a Harry esperando la entrega de sus notas. Al cabo de unos minutos el profesor Tofty salió con un sobre.

- Aquí tiene los resultados señor Potter.

Harry con ilusión abrió el sobre, tranquilamente empezó a leer.

_Estimado señor Potter _

_Aquí tiene los resultados de los EXTASIS a los que se ha presentado._

_APROBADOS:_

_Extraordinario (E)_

_Supera las expectativas (S)_

_Aceptable (A)_

_SUSPENSOS:_

_Insatisfactorio (I)_

_Desastroso (D)_

_Trol (T)_

_ASIGNATURAS_

_Runas antiguas E_

_Astronomía E_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras EE_

_Transformaciones EE_

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas E_

_Encantamientos EE_

_Pociones EE_

_Herbología E_

_Historia de la magia E_

_La doble E indica que tiene un plus en esa asignatura, le hacemos mención de que es usted el alumno con la nota más alta desde hace 100 años._

Cuando termino de leer Harry estaba extasiado, todo Extraordinarios y varias asignaturas con un plus especial. Seguro que cuando Hermione viera las notas se quedaba sorprendida.

- Buen trabajo señor Potter.

- Me alegro de haber estudiado, muchas gracias por permitirme realizar estos exámenes.

- No tiene que dar las gracias, use esos conocimientos para ayudar y estaré satisfecho.

Harry se despidió del profesor y salió del ministerio. El joven se desapareció para marchar a la mansión Potter. Allí nada más entrar lo recibió Dabuck

- Bienvenido señorito.

- Dabuck mañana tendremos invitados a comer, quiero que todo este perfecto para la una y media de la tarde.

- Así se hará señorito Potter.

- Ahora voy a ir a ver a mis padres, tenme un par de sándwich de bacán y queso para cenar, con unas patatas fritas.

- Si señorito.

Harry fue a la biblioteca y se sentó delante del cuadro de sus padres que estaban expectantes.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo Harry? – pregunto Lily nerviosa.

- Todo Extraordinario y pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones y DCAO doble E.

- Felicidades hijo, sabía que ibas a poder - dijo James - se nota que tienes el cerebro de tu madre.

- Se dice que tu eras muy inteligente pero lo malgastabas en bromas papa.

- ¿Quién dice eso?

- La profesora Mcgonagall - Harry miro la hora que era - ahora me voy a cenar.

- Cena y descansa hijo, se te ve cansado.

- Hasta mañana mama, hasta mañana papa.

Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, tras la cena el joven marcho a dormir y poco a poco el cansancio fue haciendo mella en él y cayo completamente dormido.

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado****. El siguiente capítulo va a ser la reunión en la mansión Potter y la presentación de los representantes de la familia Pendragon al ministerio. El capítulo ya esta escrito hasta la mitad y debo decir que me esta encantando.**

**Con respecto a lo que comente de que iba a escribir otra historia de Harry Potter con cruce Embrujadas de momento lo voy a dejar, quiero concentrarme en está historia y terminarla antes de empezar con otra.**

**Tengo varios proyectos. Uno de ellos es Harry Potter y Embrujadas como he dicho, luego hay otro proyecto que es Harry Potter con Stargate Atlantis y por último tengo un proyecto de Harry Potter con Merlín.**

**Aún no se cual sera el que ponga, pero no lo decidire hasta que esta historia al menos no lleve diez capítulos.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos vuestro reviews y gracias por seguir mi historia.**


	5. Conversaciones de cambio

**Hola a todos, les presento el quinto capítulo el cual espero sea de su agrado.**** Quiero agradecer como siempre a aquellos que apoyan mi historia. **

**Capítulo 5**

**Conversaciones de cambio**

Cuando Harry despertó aquel día en la mansión Potter sabía que no sería un día normal. Tenía una comida con los que serían los representantes de la corona del mundo mágico, no quería revelarse aun y tener representantes le sería perfecto.

También esperaba la oportunidad de hablar con Snape de unos asuntos además quería ver la cara de Remus al ver el cuadro de sus padres.

Estaba seguro que dentro de poco Dumbledore iría a recogerlo a casa de sus tíos, estaba deseando conocer la reacción del viejo cuando se enterase que llevaba sin vivir en esa casa varias semanas.

El joven tras darse una ducha y vestirse bajo al comedor donde vio que en la mesa estaba el periódico el Profeta.

- Dabuck.

- Si señorito Potter.

- Deseo para desayunar unas tostadas y un zumo de melocotón.

- Enseguida estará señorito.

- Además para la comida quiero que haya una gran variedad de platos a elegir de todas partes del mundo.

- Así será señorito.

Harry con calma cogió el periódico y fue leyendo. Varias noticias hablaban sobre los cambios que el ministerio tenía planeado para acabar con la guerra algo que hizo reír al joven, durante un año había ignorado la amenaza de Voldemort y parece que creían que lo derrotarían fácilmente. Otras noticas eran sobre seguridad y muchas imágenes de los mortifagos que aun estaban libres. Una noticia que enfado a Harry era que Fudge tenía pensado dejar libre a Lucius Malfoy dado que no había pruebas de que actuase por propia voluntad, seguramente el ministro había sido sobornado por el mortifago.

Aquella noticia le hizo plantearse algunos de sus planes y seguramente cambiar varios de ellos. Decidió no pensar de momento en ello y tras desayunar el joven tenía pensado conocer mejor la mansión Potter.

La mansión Potter contaba con tres pisos y un gran sótano, poseía grandes terrenos con un campo de quidditch, una piscina y grandes llanuras para pasear. Con calma el joven fue revisando todos los pisos, en el sótano además de las cocinas y un almacén donde el joven saludo a los elfos que trabajaban allí, había un gran laboratorio de pociones con su propio almacén de ingredientes, a pesar de estar bajo tierra había una gran diferencia con el de Hogwarts, este laboratorio tenía un gran ventanal en lo alto para que entrase bastante aire y sol.

Tras ver todo el sótano el joven subió a la primera planta o planta baja, allí además de una gran sala de estar, dos salas de estar más pequeñas para reuniones más informales y no tan numerosas, un comedor de lujo, cinco habitaciones de invitados, una sala de entretenimiento donde Harry vio un billar y varias mesas para diversos juegos como ajedrez y mucho más, lo que más le impresiono es que a un lado de la primera planta, en una zona descubierta de techo por donde entraba el sol había un invernadero tres veces más grande que el de Hogwarts, el joven nada más ver aquel lugar decidió que Neville debía ver aquello.

La segunda planta era donde se encontraba la biblioteca, su habitación personal, un par de habitaciones de invitados, un par de comedores, un gran salón de baile, una habitación de matrimonio que supuso que eran de sus padres y una sala de entrenamiento tanto físico como mágico.

La tercera y última planta tenía un gran observatorio con varios telescopios, una gran terraza con varias tumbonas para pasar allí las noches mirando las estrellas y tomando algo, una habitación de invitados y por último había una gran zona de donde había una gran piscina climatizada para nadar en mal tiempo y un jacuzzi. Al ver el jacuzzi Harry recordó su encuentro con Isabella y deseo volver a verla.

El joven desde la terraza miro los amplios terrenos que poseía y aunque eran magníficos decidió que tenía que hacer algo con ellos. Mientras miraba los terrenos Harry vio como una persona se aparecía a las puertas, el joven decidió bajar rápido y en vez de usar las escaleras uso los elevadores que había para, o ir más rápido o si no se podía andar.

Cuando llego a la primera planta vio en la sala de estar a Remus Lupin el cual al verlo se le abalanzo para abrazarlo.

- Dios mío Harry no sabes lo preocupado que he estado.

- No te preocupes Remus, todo saldrá bien ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?

- Cuando Amelia contacto conmigo para hablarme de la comida me comento lo de los cuadros de tus padres.

- Entonces mejor acompáñame, aunque quizás tú ya sepas donde es.

- En la segunda planta.

Los dos subieron a la biblioteca y fueron donde los cuadros, cuando llegaron delante del cuadro a Remus se le saltaron las lagrimas.

- Mama, papa tenéis visita.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Lily y entonces reparo en Remus - Remus ¿eres tú?

- Cuanto tiempo Lily, ¿Qué tal Cornamenta?

- Para estar muerto bien, Lunático que alegría me da verte.

- Cuando me entere del cuadro decidí venir cuanto antes.

- Harry nos conto como fuiste su profesor y como lo ayudaste - dijo Lily - muchas gracias Remus.

- No tienes que darlas.

- Os dejo que habléis, yo voy a un par de cosas.

- Ten cuidado hijo.

- No te preocupes mama solo voy a montar un rato en la escoba.

Harry abandono la habitación, sabía que sus padres y Remus tenían que contarse muchas cosas y decidió darles intimidad. Con calma el joven cogió su nueva escoba de carreras y marcho al campo de quidditch.

Con gran habilidad el joven volaba por todo el campo de quidditch, aquello le ayudaba a mantenerse tranquilo y relajado. Sabía que con todo lo que le venía encima aquellos momentos debía disfrutarlos sabiendo que no dispondría de mucho tiempo.

Estuvo un rato volando hasta que vio a Remus haciéndole señas desde la puerta. El joven dirigió su escoba hacia abajo y aterrizo.

- ¿Qué tal la conversación?

- Me ha animado mucho, desde lo de Sirius he estado bastante triste.

- Es normal Remus.

- Ahora será mejor que me digas que has estado haciendo, se lo que me conto el director de Gringotts pero me gustaría oír toda la historia.

- Pues entremos dentro, tenemos aun tiempo hasta que lleguen los invitados.

Los dos entraron en la sala de estar y tranquilamente estuvieron hablando, Harry le mostro algunos de los progresos que había realizado incluyendo su transformación en león. Cuando Remus vio al majestuoso león le vino a la mente cuando James y Sirius consiguieron transformarse.

- Eres digno hijo de tu padre y digno ahijado de Sirius.

- Gracias, tengo que averiguar si Sirius tiene su propio cuadro.

- Eso quizás Ragnok te pueda informar.

- Ya lo averiguare para la lectura del testamento de Sirius, estoy deseando que llegue ese día.

- Seguramente Dumbledore no se espere lo que le viene encima.

- Tenías que haberlo visto cuando fue desalojado de Grimmauld Place, estaba fuera de sí.

- ¿Por el desalojo?

- Más por no poder manipular a Amelia Bones.

- Tengo varias sorpresas preparadas pero para eso necesito hablar con los que van a ser los representantes.

- Esa ha sido la mayor sorpresa, no me esperaba que el linaje Pendragon siguiera vivo.

- Bueno Remus, queda una hora para que empiece a venir la gente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras?

- Dabuck - el elfo apareció – me gustaría que tuviesen preparada una habitación para Remus, además de ropa nueva y limpia.

- Si señorito.

- Harry no hace falta.

- Es lo que te mereces Remus, además si no fuera por Dumbledore estoy seguro que vivirías mejor.

Remus sonrió al joven y le acaricio el pelo.

- Ves con Dabuck a tu habitación, eres mi invitado.

Remus siguió al elfo a una habitación donde se dio un baño, el hombre tras eso cogió su ropa nueva y se la puso, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Al igual que hizo Sirius estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por el joven. Con calma bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala de estar. Allí vio que Harry estaba de pie con una túnica de gran calidad y que miraba el reloj nervioso.

- No creo que tarden mucho.

- Eso espero, esta reunión es demasiado importante.

Los minutos iban pasando mientras Harry miraba por la ventana haber si llegaban sus invitados. De pronto vio como cuatro personas aparecían delante de las puertas de la verja de la mansión y con un gesto de mano hizo que las puertas se abrieran. En la entrada un coche tirado de un par de caballos los condujeron a las puertas de la mansión.

Del carruaje salieron en primer lugar una mujer mayor y un joven de la edad de Harry, tras ellos dos mujeres salieron y el carruaje volvió a la puerta principal.

- Bienvenidos a la mansión Potter.

- Gracias por su invitación señor Potter.

- Señora Longbottom - dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de la mujer como mandaba el protocolo en aquellas reuniones, luego se dirigió a Neville al cual le tendió la mano y se la estrecharon - bienvenido a mi casa Neville.

- Gracias por la invitación Harry.

Harry dejo pasar a la señora Longbottom y a Neville y se dirigió hacia Amelia Bones y Susan.

- Bienvenidas de nuevo a la mansión Potter - dijo Harry besando la mano de las dos mujeres – pasen por favor.

- Gracias Harry.

Las dos mujeres entraron en la mansión mientras Harry se quedo esperando ya que vio como el carruaje volvía seguramente con más invitados. Cuando las puertas del carruaje se abrieron la primera figura que salió Harry la reconocería desde cualquier distancia. Alto, pelo negro grasiento, una nariz ganchuda y ojos negros mirando fijamente a Harry, el joven noto que intentaba usar legeremancia en él y se lo impidió gracias a su dominio en la oclumancia. Severus Snape sonrió.

- Parece que has aprendido a cerrar tu mente Potter, felicidades.

- Gracias profesor Snape - dijo Harry y tendió la mano al profesor el cual respondió al saludo - bienvenido a la mansión Potter.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y entro en la mansión, tras él, cuatro personas con un hombre a la cabeza salieron del carruaje.

- Bienvenido a la mansión Potter, señor Greengrass.

- Gracias por su invitación señor Potter, déjeme presentarle a mi esposa Pamela y mis hijas Astoria y Daphne.

Harry se dirigió a la mujer.

- Señora Greengrass bienvenida - dijo Harry besando la mano de la mujer, el joven luego se dirigió a las dos jóvenes a las que saludo de la misma manera – bienvenidas señoritas.

Las jóvenes sonrieron, Harry conocía de vista a Daphne ya que habían compartido clases cuando se juntaban Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero al verla ahora lamentaba no haberse percatado antes de la joven. La joven de pelo negro oscuro y ojos azules era preciosa, además el vestido ajustado que llevaba hacia a Harry que se le fuera la mente. Por suerte para el joven se recompuso a tiempo y nadie se percato de la mirada de Harry.

Tras entrar la familia Greengrass al completo, Harry entro tras ellos, en la sala de estar estaban sentados los demás invitados.

- Si hacen el favor de seguirme.

Harry los guío hacia el comedor que había en aquella planta y entraron con calma, una gran mesa en el centro con varias cartas en cada asiento estaban preparadas. Harry como era el anfitrión espero a que sus invitados se sentaran y tras eso el joven tomo asiento en una zona de la mesa donde veía el resto de la mesa sin problemas.

A un lado de Harry estaban sentados Augusta y Neville Longbottom, Amelia y Susan Bones y Remus Lupin. En el otro lado la familia Greengrass junto con Severus Snape.

- Pidan lo que más les apetezca.

Los invitados fueron cogiendo las cartas y se quedaron sorprendidos ante la gran variedad de comida, tenía para elegir desde la cocina inglesa más tradicional a los platos más conocidos de países como España, Francia o Italia.

Harry cogió su varita y apunto a una ensalada Cesar de la cual había desde la más tradicional hasta pudiendo añadir ingredientes. Harry se la pidió además con los ingredientes originales con huevo duro y queso parmesano rallado.

El plato apareció al cabo de unos segundos delante de Harry y los demás invitados fueron pidiendo. Harry con educación espero a que todos los platos estuvieran sobre la mesa y tras eso empezaron a comer, sobre la mesa también había varias botellas para beber, vino tinto, blanco, rosado, jugos de varios sabores, cerveza, refrescos y agua.

La comida fue tranquila y sin problemas, el segundo plato de Harry consistió en patatas rellenas de champiñones y queso fundido, Neville le emulo en el segundo plato y los dos jóvenes se miraron y rieron.

Los postres al igual que la comida eran de todos los tipos y de varios países, Harry pidió un helado de chocolate bañado con caramelo líquido y chocolate blanco liquido. Con calma y cuando todos terminaron sus postres la mesa quedo totalmente limpia y Harry se levanto.

- Si hacen el favor de seguirme.

Harry seguido por sus invitados fue a la sala de estar principal. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Harry comenzó a hablar.

- De nuevo gracias a todos por venir. Es hora de cambiar el mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué planes tiene señor Pendragon?

- Por favor Augusta, llámame Harry. Mis planes primeros son cambiar por completo el ministerio y la enseñanza en Hogwarts, para ganar la guerra hay que realizar ciertas políticas.

- ¿Qué planeas para el ministerio?

- Señor Greengrass, todo trabajador del ministerio desde el personal de más baja categoría hasta el más alto nivel será interrogado bajo Veritaserum, tengo además varias leyes planeadas.

- Siento decirlo pero conozco las despensas de pociones del ministerio y no hay tanto veritaserum para interrogar.

- No se preocupe señor Greengrass, ese es el motivo por el que el profesor Snape está aquí, quiero que coja a los cinco alumnos más brillantes en pociones de los últimos años en Hogwarts que hayan terminado los estudios y tengan una E en sus EXTASIS, serán primero interrogados y cuando se demuestre su fidelidad se pondrán a trabajar con Severus para tener las pociones listas.

- Eso va a ser difícil, Dumbledore no se si estará de acuerdo.

- No te preocupes por Dumbledore, con todo lo que tengo contra él va a estarse quieto.

- ¿Qué planeas contra él?

- Con las acciones que tengo por la familia Potter y la familia Black poseo un 30% del diario el Profeta, tengo entendido que con lo que poseen la familia Bones, la familia Longbottom y la familia Greengrass sería con lo mío un 70%.

- Entiendo donde quieres llegar Harry - dijo el señor Greengrass - podemos publicar cualquier cosa sin tener encima al ministerio.

- También está el caso de que vamos a controlar el ministerio al completo.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Dumbledore?

- Muy sencillo señora Bones - dijo Harry y con un movimiento de varita varios pergaminos se posaron en cada una de las cabezas de familia además de en Lupin y Snape - léanlo a ver qué les parece.

Estuvieron unos minutos leyendo y cuando terminaron todos miraron a Harry con sonrisa.

- Es genial - dijo Neville - si esto sale a la luz Dumbledore será arruinado.

- No quiero sacarlo aun a la luz ya que mientras Dumbledore este en activo, Voldemort no se arriesgara tanto, pero si es necesario lo hare.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con los Weasley?

- Buena pregunta Remus, hablare con el señor Weasley sobre su familia pero eso será el día del testamento.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Hogwarts?

- Lo primero es eliminar los bloques de las salas de recreo que Dumbledore y directores anteriores han ido cerrando, todos los alumnos tienen derecho a aprender es lo que querían los fundadores en un principio. También las leyes en contra de los prejuicios contra los nacidos de muggles y mestizos serán cambiados, por último renovare a algunos profesores y cambiare a algunos prefectos.

- ¿Cuáles van a ser los profesores? - pregunto Snape, temiéndose perder su trabajo.

- Siento decirle que usted será uno de ellos, es un gran creador de pociones pero no tiene la paciencia necesaria para ser profesor, además de que las pociones para el ministerio le van a tener bastante ocupado y si piensa en su suelo no se preocupe, se lo aumentare un 20% con respecto al que tiene en Hogwarts.

- Gracias Harry.

- Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, Babbling, Firenze, Sinistra, Hooch y Burbage son lo que van a estar seguros tras comprobar que son de fiar. Para Hagrid tengo varios trabajos por lo que tengo pensado contactar con Charlie Weasley para que sea el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Binns y Trelawney abandonaran el colegio, ya que un fantasma merece descansar y no creo que una profesora que se pasa el día anunciando la muerte de sus alumnos sea un buen ejemplo. En lugar de Trelawney tengo que buscar a alguien pero para historia de la magia he pensado que ya que Dumbledore se ha estado reembolsando el sueldo de profesor de historia de la magia sea perfecto.

- No creo que con los primeros profesores haya problemas, pero te aseguro que Trelawney y Dumbledore estarán furiosos - dijo Snape - ¿a quién piensas poner para DCAO y para pociones?

- Para DCAO voy a tomar yo la asignatura dado que tengo los EXTASIS y estoy perfectamente preparado y para pociones estoy pensando en Andrómeda Tonks.

- ¿Qué quiere decir que tienes los EXTASIS?

- Muy simple Severus, me presente a los EXTASIS y aprobé todo con las mejores notas en 100 años.

Todos felicitaron al joven por el logro incluyendo sus compañeros, cuando estuvieron todos sentados Neville pregunto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con los prefectos Harry?

- Pues a decir verdad tú vas a estar como prefecto en lugar de Ron Weasley, en Slytherin voy a quitar a Malfoy y a Parkinson y quiero poner a Daphne además de que se me aconseje el otro prefecto de Slytherin.

- Blaise Zabinni es una buena opción, es muy estudioso y va a respetar las leyes para todos los alumnos.

- Pues eso haré, por suerte las cartas aun no se han mandado debido a los TIMOS, por lo tanto según las notas de los alumnos que van a pasar a quinto iré designando prefectos.

- Los TIMOS serán mandados unos días después de que se lea el testamento, debido a la pelea de finales de verano se han retrasado un poco.

- Gracias por la información Severus, eso es todo de momento, si quieren echar un vistazo a la mansión están invitados.

Con calma todos se pusieron en camino, Harry iba el primero y lo primero fue enseñarles el sótano. Allí Snape se quedo impresionado ante el laboratorio y la colección de ingredientes de pociones.

- Este es el lugar donde trabajaras Severus, espero que todo este perfecto.

- Este lugar es increíble, ni si quiera la mansión Malfoy cuenta con un lugar así.

- Sigamos a la planta baja.

Con calma usaron los elevadores los cuales estaban preparados para al menos veinte personas cada uno. En la planta baja lo más impresionante además de las sala de juegos fue el invernadero. Neville fue rápidamente al igual que Snape para ver que se cultivaba.

- Harry esto es impresionante.

- Me alegro de que te guste Neville.

- Tiene aquí una gran cantidad de plantas que van a venir perfectas para el veritaserum señor Potter.

- Sírvase con lo que necesite de los almacenes y del invernadero Severus.

Tras conseguir que Neville dejara el invernadero para más tarde siguieron el paseo por la mansión. En la segunda planta era la biblioteca y el salón de baile lo que más admiración atrajo, la biblioteca por la gran cantidad de libros que poseía y el salón por su lujo. La sala de entrenamiento era también sorprendente ya que al haber maquinas de ejercicio muggle nadie las conocía salvo Severus y Remus.

- ¿Qué maquinas son? - pregunto Neville.

- Los muggles las usan para hacer ejercicio, son muy útiles, ayudan a ser más rápido, más fuerte, más ágil y sin necesidad de hechizos o pociones que pueden salir mal.

- Son muy útiles - dijo Amelia - muchos magos pierden duelos por no tener los reflejos necesarios.

- Tengo pensado que para los aurores sean entrenados así, dará una ventaja sobre los mortifagos ya que ellos se negaran a usar aparatos muggles.

- Es una buena opción.

- Sigamos a la siguiente planta.

Harry los guió hasta la última planta donde se quedaron maravillados con el observatorio y con las vistas desde lo alto.

- Este sitio es increíble, los terrenos son magníficos.

- Yo aun estoy sorprendido, señora Longbottom, los espacios libres son increíbles quizás los use para construir algo pero aun no lo se.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Adrian - hay mucho que preparar.

- Me falta darles una cosa, cuando eso pueden irse.

Bajaron a la planta baja donde Harry uso su magia para atraer tres pergaminos.

- Aquí están todas las leyes que tengo pensado para el ministerio, como ven solo ustedes pueden coger los pergaminos ya que tienen el beneplácito de la familia Pendragon.

- Pues lo leeremos con calma.

- Si tienen alguna duda contáctenme, les quiero pedir a Neville, Susan, Daphne y Astoria si se quieren quedar un rato. También a Severus y Remus, ya que hay algo que quiero comentarles.

- Por mi no hay problema si mis hijas quieren.

- Yo no puedo quedarme - dijo Astoria - he quedado con unas amigas para ir al callejón Diagon.

- Pues espero que nos volvamos a ver señorita - dijo Harry - un placer conocerla.

- Lo mismo digo Harry.

- Yo me quedo abuela - dijo Neville - quiero ver que plantas tiene Harry en el invernadero para ver si podemos hacer intercambio de especies.

- Esta bien Neville.

- Susan si quiere puede quedarse - dijo Amelia - no tengo ningún problema.

- Pues entonces todo hablado, nos veremos dentro de poco.

Harry fue despidiendo a los señores Greengrass y a Astoria, a Amelia Bones y a Augusta Longbottom según iban entrando en uno de los carruajes.

Vieron como se alejaba el carruaje y entraron en la mansión.

- Ir mientras a la sala de juegos - dijo a Neville, Susan y Daphne - ahora me uno a vosotros.

Los tres jóvenes así lo hicieron dejando a Harry con Severus y Remus.

- Severus lo primero que debo decirte es que siento como te he tratado estos años.

- No pasa nada, saber toda la verdad ha sido impactante, Dumbledore se ha aprovechado de mi odio hacia tu padre.

- Pues quizás vaya siendo hora de cerrar viejas heridas, no solo con mi padre sino con mi madre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sígueme, Remus ya lo sabe pero es una sorpresa.

Fueron a la biblioteca algo que extraño a Severus, con calma llegaron al lugar de los cuadros y cuando Severus vio el cuadro de James y Lily se quedo sorprendido.

- Será mejor que os deje solos, tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

Severus estaba sin habla, tantos años sin hablarse y allí estaba la única mujer a la que había amado.

- Lily, yo lo siento.

- No pasa nada Severus, estas perdonado.

- Eso dilo por ti Lily - dijo James - yo no sé si lo hare.

- James - intervino Remus - yo lo he perdonado, además, sabes que el verdadero culpable es Dumbledore.

- Aun así es difícil olvidar.

- Mira Potter, no sé si querrás perdonarme pero sé una cosa, voy a proteger a tu hijo, no por ser hijo de Lily, no por la deuda de vida que te debo la cual ya termino, lo hago porque tu hijo me ha abierto no los ojos, un muchacho que a pesar de la vida que ha tenido no se ha rendido nunca.

Durante una media hora estuvieron hablando, Snape contaba las aventuras de Harry en Hogwarts varias de las cuales Remus no sabía y Harry había omitido. Enterarse de que su hijo había volado en un coche volador hasta Hogwarts había sido toda una sorpresa, James aplaudió el logro de su hijo y Lily estaba deseando hablar con Harry por ser tan irresponsable. Mientras hablaban Remus y Severus notaron como se calentaban los colgantes con forma de fénix que llevaba cada uno.

- Tenemos que irnos - dijo Remus - Dumbledore nos está llamando.

- Avisar a Harry.

Los dos hombres salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la sala de juegos donde al entrar vieron a Harry jugar al ajedrez con Susan mientras Neville y Daphne aprendían a jugar al billar. Harry dirigió su mirada a los dos hombres.

- ¿Qué pasa Remus?

- Dumbledore nos está llamando, te mantendremos informado.

- Está bien, profesor Snape si hace el favor quisiera que más tarde se pasara, tengo una buena noticia.

- ¿Puedo saber qué es?

- Es una sorpresa, ya lo verá.

Snape iba a replicar pero sabía que sería inútil por lo que salió con Remus, ambos salieron de los terrenos de la mansión y se desaparecieron.

Lejos de allí en una pequeña cabaña la cual había sido ampliada mágicamente se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. Había tenido que usar aquel lugar desde que habían sido desalojados de Grimmauld Place, desde aquel día todo había ido de mal en peor.

No había podido sacar a Mundungus de la cárcel, Amelia Bones se lo había impedido para demostrarle que ni si quiera el estaba por encima de las leyes. Pero lo que más le estaba enfadando es que no conseguía encontrar a Harry Potter. Había ido aquella mañana a Privet Drive y se sorprendió al encontrarse la casa vacía y sin gente. Recordaba como Arabella Figg le había dicho que llevaban varios días sin estar en la casa, además, de cómo lo había estado buscando.

- Flash Back -

Albus Dumbledore se había aparecido en las puertas del número cuatro de Privet Drive para recoger a Harry Potter. En dos días sería el cumpleaños del muchacho y la lectura del testamento de Sirius Black. El papel que desempeñaría este nuevo curso ya lo tenía planeado, el de abuelo arrepentido para que Harry siguiera confiando en él, le enseñaría lo necesario al joven para poder derrotar a Voldemort y luego se encargaría de declararlo como un señor oscuro debido al Horrocrux que involuntariamente había dejado Voldemort en la cicatriz de Harry.

Estaba primero que el joven tenía que casarse con la joven Weasley y que tuviesen un heredero para moldearlo a su gusto. Luego presentaría los informes para que se viese a Harry como un mago oscuro y todo arreglado.

El hombre se acerco a la puerta y toco varias veces al timbre, extrañado de que no le abrieran volvió a tocar más insistentemente haciendo que Arabella Figg saliera a ver que pasaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Albus?

- Vengo a por Harry.

- Eso no puede ser, la casa esta vacía desde hace un par de semanas, los Dursley se marcharon y cuando les pregunte por Harry me dijeron que se había ido a por unos amigos.

- ¡Que! ¡Cómo es posible!

- Albus mejor vamos a mi casa y te lo explico.

Dumbledore acompaño a Arabella Figg y se sentó en una silla. La mujer le conto lo que sabía.

- Albus hace una semana y media aproximadamente vi como los Dursley muy de mañana preparaban su equipaje como si se fuera de viaje, les pregunte por Harry y me dijeron que habían dejado a su sobrino con unos amigos de su colegio.

- Maldición, debo encontrarlo.

Dumbledore sé desapareció de allí dejando a Arabella sorprendida ante la cara de rabia del Director.

Dumbledore se apareció en la entrada de Gringotts y se dirigió al primer duende que vio libre.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Necesito hablar con el director Ragnok con la mayor brevedad, es muy urgente.

El duende el cual estaba avisado al igual que los otros que Dumbledore se podría llegar a pasar condujo al hombre hasta el despacho del director.

- Bienvenido director Dumbledore ¿Qué desea?

- Me gustaría saber si el joven Harry Potter ha estado en el banco.

- Pues si ha estado, saco algo de dinero de su bóveda de confianza y se le informo de la lectura del testamento del señor Black.

- ¿Dijo algo más?

- Solo que si necesitaba contactarlo que le notificase a usted.

- Gracias director Ragnok por su tiempo.

Dumbledore salió de allí sin saber que hacer, no se dio cuenta de la maliciosa sonrisa del director de Gringotts. El duende y Harry sabían que aquello podía pasar y habían planeado lo que se iba a decir.

Durante varias horas Dumbledore había estado buscando rastros de Harry, pero no encontró nada, había preguntado en varias tiendas y no había obtenido ninguna información. Derrotado volvió al cuartel general de la orden para convocar una reunión.

- Fin Flash Back –

Dumbledore no tuvo que esperar mucho a que los miembros de la orden fueran llegando, la primera fue Mcgonagall seguida por Hagrid. Luego llegaron los señores Weasley acompañados de Bill Weasley y su prometida Fleur Delacour a la cual había conocido hacia poco, pero los dos estaban muy enamorados. Iban llegando más miembros de la orden como Tonks, por último llego Snape y poco después Remus para no ver que venían juntos y que Dumbledore no sospechase.

- Gracias por venir, se que esta reunión no estaba programada pero ha surgido un problema bastante grave.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Voldemort? - pregunto Remus ignorando los susurros de miedo de algunos presentes.

- No se si Voldemort tiene algo que ver, pero Harry lleva fuera de su casa alrededor de dos semanas y no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y algunos indignados de que el joven se hubiese escapado. Remus fingió estar asustado y Snape decidió fingir como que seguía odiando al muchacho.

- El señor oscuro no tiene a ese mocoso - dijo Snape en tono de odio que casi todos supusieron que iba contra Harry - si lo tuviera estoy seguro que lo estaría gritando al mundo.

- Albus debemos encontrarlo - dijo Remus fingiendo terror - no puedo perder a Harry también.

- Por lo que se Harry estará en el testamento de Sirius, allí si no lo encontramos antes sabremos que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto un miembro de la orden.

- Quiero que todos uséis los contactos que tengáis, pero con disimulo no queremos que la gente se entere.

- Albus ¿debo informar al señor oscuro de esto?

- Si te ves en peligro sí, pero no quiero tener que estar preocupándome de los mortifagos mientras buscamos a Harry. La reunión ha terminado ya os avisare por la siguiente.

Todos empezaron a salir, Remus, Snape y Tonks vieron como la señora Weasley fingía quedarse rezagada por lo que supusieron que tendría que ver con Harry. Fingieron que se desaparecían de allí pero en verdad aparecieron a unos metros y se escondieron hasta que todos se fueron de las inmediaciones de la casa.

- Debemos saber que pasa hay dentro.

- No te preocupes Remus - dijo Tonks sacando una especie de transmisor - he colocado un par de micrófonos en la casa, escucharemos todo.

El plan de usar micrófonos se había barajado pero aun no los habían conseguido, Remus el cual no sabía que eran esos aparatos se sorprendió de que los muggles tuvieran ese tipo de ciencia. Tonks le dio a un botón y la voz de Albus Dumbledore salió del altavoz.

- Por lo que he averiguado Harry solo ha sacado un poco de dinero de su bóveda de confianza, aun no sabe nada de su patrimonio.

- ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando el testamento?

- Le replicare como si fuera un abuelo enfadado pero condescendiente, tras la lectura del testamento le diré a Harry que como soy su tutor tiene un contrato de matrimonio con tu hija, mientras debes ir suministrando una poción de amor a cada uno.

- ¿También a Ginny?

- Parece que la joven al ver que Harry no le hacia caso esta interesándose por otros chicos, debemos evitarlo.

- Esta bien ¿algo mas?

- Sí, debes suministrar pociones a Granger, no quiero que se acerque a Harry, además creo que Ronald esta interesado en la joven.

- En efecto profesor.

- Muy bien eso es todo, ve a tu casa y empieza a preparar las pociones.

Los tres con cuidado se alejaron de allí. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar el sonido de la desaparición se fueron de allí.

Se aparecieron en las inmediaciones de la mansión Potter, justo cuando por la puerta principal salían Neville, Daphne y Susan.

- Harry se quedaba en la sala de juegos.

- Gracias Neville.

Los tres jóvenes se desaparecieron gracias a sus anillos que les servían como trasladores. Remus seguido por Snape y Tonks subieron a un carruaje y entraron en la mansión. En la puerta Harry lo estaba esperando.

- Por favor pasar.

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar y tras pedir unas bebidas a Dabuck se sentaron.

- Hemos descubierto varios planes de Dumbledore.

- ¿Cuáles son Remus?

Tonks saco la grabadora y le puso a Harry toda la conversación de la orden, cuando escucho lo de las pociones se quedo indignado.

- No tiene suficiente conmigo, lo intenta con Hermione y con Ginny.

- Ahora sabemos que ni Ginny ni Hermione tienen algo que ver, son inocentes y debemos advertirlas.

- Yo puedo encargarme de avisar a Hermione - dijo Tonks - soy yo la que va a ir a recogerla para el testamento de Sirius.

- Está bien, Remus tu avisa a los gemelos para que adviertan al señor Weasley y a Ginny, que de momento finjan que todo va bien.

- Así lo hare.

- Y ahora la sorpresa para Snape.

- ¿De qué se trata Potter?

- Que me diría si le dijera que puedo quitarle la marca tenebrosa de su brazo.

- Eso es imposible, además de que la magia usa muchísima magia oscura se tiene que hacer en parsel, la lengua de las serpientes.

- Lo sé, veréis cuando estuve en la sala del conocimiento descubrí la verdadera esencia de mi cicatriz.

- ¿La verdadera esencia?

- Mi cicatriz es un Horrocrux.

Snape que era experto en artes oscuras se sorprendió pero Remus y Tonks no sabían que era un Horrocrux.

- ¿Qué es un Horrocrux?

- Verás Remus, un Horrocrux es un trozo de alma de una persona, se usa para preservar una parte de tu alma en un objeto, como si fuera inmortal.

- Entonces ese el motivo por el que su aspecto ha ido cambiando con el paso de los años, además de ser el motivo por el que sobrevivió cuando la maldición asesina reboto en ti.

- En efecto Severus.

- No creo que dejase un pedazo de alma en ti a propósito.

- Seguro que fue un accidente, estoy seguro que cuando pensaba asesinarme de pequeño ya estaba preparado para crear otro Horrocrux, pero como todo salió mal una parte de su alma quedo en mi cicatriz.

- Entonces ese el motivo por el que eres capaz de hablar parsel y de entrar en su mente.

- Correcto, pero lo mas terrible es que Voldemort voluntariamente tiene otros cinco trozos de alma desperdigados uno de ellos esta dentro de Nagini.

- ¿Y los otros?

- Conozco dos que se han destruido, uno de ellos estoy seguro que era el diario que Lucius Malfoy uso para abrir la cámara de los secretos, el otro es una copa de oro que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff.

- ¿Cómo sabremos donde están los otros objetos?

- Tengo un mapa que muestra su situación, fue cortesía de Ragnok el cual siguió la esencia mágica de mi cicatriz para localizar los demás.

Harry les mostro el mapa y se quedaron mirando con calma.

- Reconozco dos lugares Harry - dijo Severus - pero me aterra pensar donde esta uno.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Uno de ellos se muestra en Hogwarts y el otro en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar un Horrocrux en un colegio?

- Seguramente este escondido donde solo el puede llegar, puede que en la cámara de los secretos.

- Menos mal que el de Grimmauld place sigue allí.

- Ya me encargare de ese, ahora lo más importante, la marca tenebrosa.

- Hazlo Potter.

- Mejor vamos a una habitación, no se que consecuencias tendrá quitarle la marca.

Se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones de invitados, allí Snape se sentó en una cama y se arremango la túnica, un brazo algo musculado dejo ver una calavera con una serpiente como lengua. Harry puso su varita sobre la marca, con calma empezó a recitar varias palabras, una poderosa luz oscura se formo alrededor de la marca. Harry sudando de la presión debía tener cuidado mientras quitaba el hechizo, si tenía algún falló Voldemort debido a la conexión con la marca se enteraría de lo que estaba haciendo. De pronto la marca empezó a brillar y se empezó a desvanecer, cuando la marca desapareció por completo del brazo Harry dejo de apuntar su varita contra el brazo de Snape y se derrumbo. Por suerte Remus le cogió a tiempo y sentó al joven en una silla. Snape sudoroso se tumbo en la cama mirando el brazo, ya no estaba la marca que lo había tenido como esclavo tantos años ya no estaba, por fin era libre.

- Gracias Potter.

- Quédese esta noche aquí y descanse.

- Harry nosotros nos vamos, te veremos el día del testamento.

- Ten cuidado Remus, tu también Tonks.

La pareja salió de la habitación dejando a Harry y Severus solos. En ese momento Snape se incorporo un poco.

- No te incorpores aun.

- Hay algo que debes saber, algo por lo que no sé si me vas a perdonar.

- Te refieres a que tú eres quien informo de la profecía a Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Suposiciones, se que empezaste como espía sobre esa época, además el saber sobre tu amistad con mi madre empecé a sospechar, tus palabras de ahora me lo han confirmado.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- No tienes ninguna culpa Severus, en primer lugar nunca te hubieras unido a Voldemort si Dumbledore no te hubiera hechizado.

- Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

- Cálmate, no te estreses, descansa tranquilo.

Harry salió de la habitación y echo un último vistazo a Severus, se notaba que el hombre estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, ya se encargaría de que el verdadero culpable pagase por sus crímenes. Albus Dumbledore sentirá sobre él todo el peso de la ley, además, de toda la ira de Harry, tanto él como los traidores que lo apoyan.

**Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que reciba muchos reviews de su parte. En cuanto a la pareja de Harry me habéis preguntado varias veces, no se aun si lo pondré con Daphne o con Susan, lo único que sé es que puede que incluso me decida por que las dos sean pareja de Harry.**

**De momento Harry no va a tener pareja y simplemente va a dedicarse a divertirse, a fastidiar a Voldemort y hacerle la vida imposible a Dumbledore.**

**El siguiente capítulo es la lectura del testamento, se revelaran los cambios en Hogwarts y también se revelaran los cambios en el ministerio. Por lo menos eso tengo pensado, si veo que se alarga demasiado lo hare en dos partes.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta la nota al final del anterior capítulo hablaba sobre que los representantes se verían en este, he decidido dejarlo ya que quiero que Dumbledore vea derrumbado su mundo en un momento.**

**Aun quedan varias sorpresas pero voy a decir algunas de las parejas que va a ver.**

**Neville estará con Hermione, Remus con Tonks y de momento otra pareja es la de Ginny con otra chica, si quieren decir alguna chica que les guste que se quede con Ginny sus propuestas serán sopesadas.**

**Hasta el sexto capítulo, adiós a todos.**


	6. La hora de la verdad

**Hola a todos. Siento muchísimo la tardanza en actualizar de este fic. ****He estado de mudanzas y he tenido poco tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 6**

**La hora de la verdad**

Harry estaba nervioso desayunando, no solo por cumplir dieciséis años, sino porque hoy se revelaría la verdad durante la lectura del testamento. Estaba deseando ver la cara de Dumbledore cuando supiera que sus planes habían sido totalmente descubiertos. Tranquilamente al terminar de desayunar subió a su habitación y escogiendo su mejor ropa empezó a vestirse. Lo más característico era una túnica la cual llevaba el emblema de la familia Potter. Tras vestirse subió a la biblioteca y se despidió de sus padres.

- ¿Ya te vas Harry?

- Es la hora mama, nos veremos luego.

- Ten cuidado con Dumbledore, hijo.

- Lo tendré papa no te preocupes.

Harry salió de la biblioteca tranquilamente, bajando por las escaleras vio como Dabuck estaba recogiendo los platos del desayuno.

- Dabuck voy a salir.

- Entendido señorito Potter.

El joven salió de la mansión y tras atravesar la verja principal se desapareció en dirección a Gringotts.

En el banco de Gringotts una gran sala había sido habilitada, en ella se encontraba Ragnok mirando a todas las personas presentes. Solo faltaba Harry Potter, por lo que supuso que el joven deseaba hacer una entrada triunfal sorprendiendo a todos. Vio como Dumbledore estaba algo inquieto al igual que Molly Weasley, en los ojos de Ron Weasley solo había codicia al igual que en Draco Malfoy el cual estaba sentado junto a su madre Narcisa Malfoy. Por otro lado estaban Remus Lupin junto a Tonks y su madre Andromeda Tonks. Los demás Weasley estaban un poco nerviosos ante la ausencia de Harry al igual que Hermione la cual estaba preguntándose porque Dumbledore parecía tan nervioso.

- Ragnok si eso yo informare a Harry de la situación.

- No se preocupe Dumbledore, el joven Potter no tardara mucho en aparecer.

Como si de una coincidencia se tratara la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella entro Harry con paso firme. Se dirigió de primeras a Ragnok al cual saludo con una reverencia.

- Director Ragnok.

- Bienvenido Lord Potter.

Aquellas palabras asustaron a Dumbledore, acaso Harry sabía de su herencia, había algo diferente en el muchacho, había crecido y parecía bien alimentado y vestido como si lo que hubieran hecho los Dursley nunca hubiera pasado, sus ojos verdes cálidos eran fríos y determinados, brillando con fuerza y notándose la falta de anteojos. Notaba el aura del joven, un aura poderosa, como si los bloques que había puesto en él hubieran sido removidos.

Molly Weasley miro al muchacho aun con más codicia de la normal, estaba deseando que su hija se casara con el joven para poder tener acceso a la fortuna Potter al completo.

Los demás lo miraban sorprendidos, Ron celoso ante la vestimenta de Harry, Hermione y los demás Weasley muy sorprendidos ante el cambio que el joven había sufrido.

- Pues entonces procederemos a la lectura del testamento del señor Sirius Black. El señor Black envío un día antes de su muerte el testamento.

Dumbledore palideció no se esperaba que Sirius realizara un testamento, estaba aterrado ante los cambios que habría hecho con respecto al que había mandado él.

Ragnok cogió un pergamino y empezó a leer.

_Yo Sirius Orion Black en pleno uso de sus facultades dejo este testamento en caso fallecimiento o incapacidad. _

_A mi querido amigo Remus Lupin le dejo 50.000 galeones y una casa en Londres, espero que seas feliz Lunático._

_A mi prima Narcisa Malfoy le dejo la colección de ópalos negros de mi madre, la condición es que esas joyas no puedan ser vendidas. Si son vendidas deberá pagar el triple del valor de los ópalos. _

_A Draco Malfoy le dejo un total de 10 galeones, no creo que un malcriado merezca más._

_También a Narcisa y Draco los expulso de la familia Black perdiendo todos los beneficios que tenían._

_También expulso de la familia Black a Bellatrix Lestrange y sus descendientes, los cuales solo serán incorporados de nuevo si el nuevo jefe Black lo consiente._

_A Andromeda Tonks y a su hija Nymphadora les incorporo a la familia Black, a__demás de que cada una recibirá 200.000 galeones. Por cierto Nymphadora, que divertido escribir tu nombre sabiendo que no me vas a poder hacer nada._

_A Arthur Weasley le dejo 10__0.000 galeones por haber cuidado tan bien a mi ahijado. También le aconsejo que tenga cuidado y que tenga los ojos abiertos para ver las mentiras a su alrededor_

_A Ginebra Weasley le dejo 25__.000 galeones y la mitad de la propiedad de la empresa Nimbus la cual pertenece a mi familia. Se feliz y no dejes que guíen tu corazón._

_A los gemelos Fred y George Weasley herederos de los merodeadores les dejo la propiedad de Zonko, varios manuales de bromas escritos por los merodeadores y 25.000 galeones para cada uno. Hacer de este mundo un sitio más feliz._

_A Hermione Granger le dejo 10.000 galeones, lamentablemente las leyes no me dejan darte más, también te dejo acceso a todos los libros de la familia Black, además de que estarás bajo la protección del nuevo Lord Black._

_Por último a mi ahijado Harry Potter le dejo el titulo de Lord Black, el resto de mis propiedades y el deseo de que consiga ser feliz._

_Un momento faltan por nombras unas personas las cuales son Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley y Albus Dumbledore, a ellos tres les dejo mis deseos de que se pudran en el infierno por ser unos traidores e intentar manipular a mi ahijado._

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Dumbledore furioso se levanto de la silla.

- Declaro ese testamento ilegal, Sirius Black no estaba en sus plenas facultades cuando lo escribió.

- Está acusando a Gringotts de no ver el estado mental de un cliente - dijo Ragnok peligrosamente - se hicieron varias pruebas y se comprobó que el señor Black estaba en el uso de todas sus capacidades.

- No me pueden hacer eso – dijo Ron Weasley levantándose tirando la silla y se dirigió a Harry sacando la varita – Potter te exijo que me des el dinero que has recibido.

Un chasqueo de dedos de Ragnok inmovilizo a Ron.

- Ron Weasley por sacar su varita en Gringotts y por amenazar a un amigo de los duendes será usted multado con 1.000 galeones los cuales tendrá que pagar en el acto, además no volverá a poner los pies en este banco a no ser que se le requiera.

Todos estaban asombrados ante la acción de Ragnok, Dumbledore estaba furioso y sobre todo al oír que Harry era amigo de la nación duende. El viejo intento manipular a Harry.

- Harry es tu amigo, deberías perdonarlo, además el señor Weasley no tiene ese dinero.

- De veras no tiene ese dinero, entonces me gustaría saber donde se ha ido el dinero que tanto usted como la señora Weasley y el que dice que es mi amigo han substraído de mi bóveda.

Aquella revelación hizo explotar a Molly Weasley pero no le sirvió de nada ya que fue silenciada por Arthur el cual estaba echando chispas por los ojos. El hombre ahora por fin entendía a que se había referido Sirius en la voluntad.

- Harry como jefe de la casa Weasley te pido mis más sinceras disculpas - Arthur se dirigió a su mujer y deshizo el hechizo - por tus crímenes en contra de una noble casa te expulso de la familia Weasley, tu ya no eres mi esposa.

Una luz salió de Molly Weasley, la cual era ahora Molly Prewett. Ron intento salir en defensa de su madre pero su padre lo detuvo.

- Y tu Ronald Bilius Weasley te expulso también de la familia Weasley, los dos serán castigados por sus crímenes. Cuando lleguemos a la madriguera tendremos una agradable conversación.

El brillo en los ojos de Arthur hizo retroceder a Molly y a Ron, nunca antes habían visto unos ojos tan llenos de determinación y furia que les daban miedo. Ante esa situación casi nadie dijo nada, solo Dumbledore intento intervenir.

- Arthur por favor recapacita, tu mujer lo hizo por el bien de tu familia.

- Cállese Dumbledore, nadie le ha dado permiso para hablar - Arthur entonces se dirigió a Ragnok - me gustaría saber que otros crímenes se han cometido contra el señor Potter realizados por mi familia.

- Su mujer junto con Dumbledore han redactado un contrato de matrimonio entre Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, también hay un contrato entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

La sala de nuevo volvió a explotar, Hermione indignada se levanto.

- ¿Cómo piensas que yo me voy a casar con una persona tan ruin y traicionera?

- Tenían pensado suministrarte una poción de amor - dijo Harry - también lo tenían pensado hacer conmigo y con Ginny.

- Da igual lo que digas Harry - interrumpió Dumbledore - soy tu tutor y deberás casarte con Ginny Weasley.

- Esperaba que dijera eso viejo, Ragnok quiero que se proceda a leer la voluntad de mis padres que aquí Albus Dumbledore sello para que no fuera leída.

Ante esas palabras Dumbledore palideció, si Harry sabía eso que otras cosas sabría. Por todos los medios, intento sacar a la gente de allí.

- Esto debe ser solo oído por el señor Potter, no hace falta que estemos aquí.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser así Dumbledore - dijo Harry - si quieren quedarse se quedaran, o es que acaso no quiere que oigan mas de sus crímenes.

Nadie se levanto, los únicos que los intentaron fueron Molly y Ron los cuales fueron detenidos por el resto de los Weasley. Estaba todo tan tenso cuando se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Severus Snape. Dumbledore se adelanto.

- Severus ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se me ha convocado para asistir a la lectura del testamento de James y Lily Potter.

Casi toda la sala se quedo sorprendida ante que Snape estuviera citado para el testamento de los Potter. Draco no entendía que su padrino estuviera allí y que encima estuviera relacionado con los padres de Potter.

Ragnok saco un pergamino y haciendo sentarse a todo el mundo empezó a leer la voluntad de los Potter.

_Nosotros James y Lily Potter en pleno uso de nuestras facultades dejamos este testamento en el caso de que algo nos pase._

_A Sirius Black le dejamos la tutoría de nuestro hijo, te dejaríamos dinero pero ya tienes suficiente._

_A Remus Lupin le dejamos 50.000 galeones y la recomendación de que sea feliz._

_A Severus Snape le dejamos la investigación de pociones de Lily._

_A nuestro querido hijo Harry Potter, le dejamos el resto de propiedades incluyendo la mansión Potter donde se encuentra nuestro retrato, si tienes preguntas allí serán respondidas._

_Dejamos estipulado que el verdadero guardián secreto es Peter Pettigrew y no Sirius Black, en el último momento cambiamos de guardián para despistar a Voldemort._

_En caso de nuestra muerte nuestro hijo no deberá ir bajo ningún concepto a los Dursley, ellos odian la magia y harían la vida imposible a nuestro hijo._

Cuando se termino de leer el testamento gran parte de la gente de la sala estaba sorprendida, Albus Dumbledore había sellado la voluntad de los Potter ignorándola y haciendo que Harry fuera criado por unos monstruos y dejando a un hombre inocente en la cárcel.

- Dumbledore como te has atrevido - se levanto Andromeda Tonks de su asiento - por tu culpa Sirius fue declarado culpable, no solo eso, ese joven ha pasado una vida miserable por tu culpa.

- No se preocupe señora Tonks - dijo Harry - seguro que nuestro querido director tiene alguna excusa.

Todos miraron a Dumbledore el cual estaba rojo de la ira, años de preparación echados a perder.

- Albus Dumbledore por sus crímenes contra la casa Potter y la casa Black le ordeno que abandone su puesto como líder del Winzegamot y miembro de la comisión internacional de magos.

- No tienes autoridad sobre mi Harry.

- Cierto pero si no lo hace este documento saldrá mañana en el profeta - Harry le paso un pergamino - por cierto puede destruirlo tengo más copias.

Dumbledore vio como en aquel documento se detallaban todos sus crímenes, lo que había ocasionado a Harry y todo lo que había causado, el viejo sabía que si aquello salía a la luz estaría acabado y encerrado en Azkaban.

- Está bien Harry dispondré todo para dejar los puestos en un mes.

- Demasiado tiempo, se concertara en una hora una reunión del Winzegamot donde lo anunciara además de que tomare mi asiento en el Winzegamot.

Dumbledore estaba acorralado había pedido un mes para haber si ideaba algún plan para solucionar las cosas pero no tenía nada que hacer.

- Está bien Harry se hará como tú quieras.

- Por cierto, a partir de ahora se dirigirá a mí como señor Potter.

Dumbledore furioso salió de la sala, tras salir el viejo, Harry se dirigió a Ron Weasley ahora Ron Prewett.

- Y tu asqueroso traidor te ordeno que devuelvas hasta el último galeón que tú y tu madre habéis retirado de mis bóvedas, pero lo devolveréis con un 20% de intereses a no ser que queráis ser declarados enjuiciados por el Winzegamot e ir a Azkaban.

- No te preocupes Harry - dijo el señor Weasley - te devolverán todo el dinero, tendrán que trabajar para conseguirlo.

- Debería investigar si sus hijos están bajo algún hechizo.

Todos los Weasley salieron de la sala y uno por uno fueron saludando a Harry, el joven vio como Molly aun silenciada lo miraba con ojos de furia al igual que Ron. Cuando la familia salio Hermione se abalanzo sobre Harry llorando.

- Lo siento Harry, no sabia nada.

- No te preocupes Hermione, Dumbledore ha jugado muy bien su papel, por suerte me escape para venir al banco y gracias a eso descubrí la verdad.

- Harry debes prepararte para la reunión del Winzegamot - dijo Remus - yo me encargare de llevar a Hermione a su casa.

- En realidad quiero que vayáis a la mansión Potter, todos los que están en esta sala, salvo los Malfoy.

Narcisa miro calmada al joven pero no Draco, el joven que esperaba ser el próximo Lord Black estaba furioso, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que la comadreja de Ron Prewett había recibido su merecido.

Los Malfoy salieron de la sala, tras ellos Harry y los demás fueron saliendo de la sala tras despedirse de Ragnok. Cuando salieron del banco les indico que Remus les llevaría. Mientras Harry decidió ir directo al ministerio, sabía que los miembros tenían que estar media hora antes por lo que tenía aun tiempo. Fue tranquilamente al caldero chorreante donde antes de salir al Londres muggle se puso un encanto de glamour para que pareciese que llevaba ropa muggle, el joven con calma se dirigió a la dirección del ministerio de magia. Al llegar deshizo el encanto de glamour y se dirigió a donde examinaban las varitas.

- Motivo de su visita.

- Vengo a una reunión del Winzegamot - dijo Harry mostrando su varita.

- Acebo y pluma de fénix, seis años en uso ¿correcto?

- En efecto.

- Aquí tiene su varita señor Potter.

Harry entro ignorando los susurros de la gente que le miraba, con calma el joven vio que la fuente que había sido destruida durante la batalla estaba reparada. Cogió un ascensor que dio la casualidad que también estaba Amelia Bones.

- Harry.

- Señora Bones.

- ¿Todo el orden?

- Dumbledore esta furioso pero no puede hacer nada, va a renunciar a sus puestos en la reunión.

- Pues aun le esperan más sorpresas.

Harry y Amelia se dirigieron a la sala donde las reuniones del Winzegamot tenían lugar. Amelia le dijo a Harry que le esperase para anunciar su entrada. El joven se quedo de pie en una sala contigua viendo como los demás miembros iban entrando. Por último entro Dumbledore el cual se le notaba aun furioso.

La sala del Winzegamot estaba con todos los miembros cuando entro Dumbledore, muchos notaron como el hombre se le notaba furioso pero no dijeron nada. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Amelia se levanto de su asiento.

- Deseo dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro a esta cámara, ha tomado hace poco los títulos que le corresponden y durante semanas se ha preparado para tener los conocimientos necesarios para estar sentado en el asiento que le pertenece.

- ¿Quién es ese miembro? - pregunto Cornelius curioso y esperando poder tener control sobre el nuevo miembro.

- Pido que pase a Harry James Potter, jefe de la casa Potter.

Las puertas se abrieron y Harry entro en la sala, todos estaban sorprendidos ante la presencia del joven y algunos furiosos lo miraban.

- Me niego a que ese mocoso tenga un puesto en el Winzegamot, no esta preparado.

- Discrepo con usted Umbridge, llevo varias semanas desde que accedí al anillo de mi casa y no hay ninguna ley que me impida tomar mi asiento.

- Bienvenido señor Potter - dijo Dumbledore con furia - usted debe tomar asiento y allí nombrar los títulos que posee para ver si la sala los acepta.

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore - el joven se sentó en un asiento al lado de Amelia y de Augusta - yo Harry James Potter reclamo los asientos de la familia Potter, la familia Black y la familia Peverell.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a todos sorprendidos, nunca antes un miembro había sido el jefe de tres casas, además que no se esperaban que la línea Peverell siguiera en el mundo. Cuando tres luces rodearon a Harry y no le hicieron nada todos comprendieron que el joven era el jefe de las tres casas.

- Todo está en orden - dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry - quiero anunciar que voy a renunciar a mis posiciones de jefe de esta cámara y en la Comisión Internacional de Magos. Deseo centrarme en enseñar a las futuras generaciones.

Harry comprendió enseguida a que se refería el viejo, quería ser el director de Hogwarts para tenerlo todo controlado. Adrian Greengrass se levanto de su asiento.

- Parece que es un día de sorpresas, pero esto aun no acaba, tres miembros del Winzegamot tenemos que hacer una revelación.

- ¿Cuáles son los otros dos miembros señor Greengrass? - pregunto Dumbledore.

Todos vieron como Amelia Bones y Augusta Longbottom se levantaron de sus asientos, dirigieron sus anillos al centro de la sala al igual que el señor Greengrass y a la vez los tres hablaron.

- Como representantes de la familia Pendragon - esas palabras dejaron a todos mudos por la sorpresa - traemos las leyes que Lord Pendragon legitimo rey de la corona del mundo mágico ha preparado para estos tiempos de guerra.

- Eso es una locura, la línea Pendragon se perdió hace mucho tiempo.

- En realidad Umbridge, la línea había estado escondida, Lord Pendragon de momento prefiere mantener el anonimato, pero sus leyes en el ministerio son inquebrantables.

A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos, si conseguía contactar con el rey podría deshacer todo lo que Potter había ocasionado. Harry vio sus intenciones y sonrió, estaba deseando revelarse para ver como más planes de Dumbledore se venían abajo.

- ¿Cuáles serían esas leyes?

- Gracias por preguntar señor ministro - dijo Amelia y un pergamino apareció delante de cada miembro - aquí tienen los cambios.

Cuando todos terminaron de leer el pergamino algunos gritaron indignados.

- Me niego a ser interrogado, no tienen ningún derecho.

- Usted mismo señor Parkinson - dijo Augusta - pero si se niega será acusado de alta traición.

- Tengo derecho a la intimidad.

- Cierto, no se preocupe solo se preguntara si se tiene relación con Lord Voldemort además de sus fidelidad al ministerio.

- Augusta tenemos un problema - dijo Dumbledore - no hay suficiente Veritaserum para preguntar a todo el ministerio.

- No se preocupe por eso Albus, hemos pedido a Severus Snape que nos suministre la poción, hoy serán interrogados los miembros de esta cámara y durante el verano el resto del ministerio.

Albus estaba sorprendido de que Severus ayudase, por lo que se imagino que el hombre también había contactado con Lord Pendragon.

- Pues empezaremos el interrogatorio - Amelia toco su anillo - pero antes necesito a varios aurores que ya han sido interrogados para que nos ayuden por si hay problemas.

Por la puerta entraron media docena de aurores entre los que estaban Tonks. Uno por uno en orden alfabético los miembros fueron siendo interrogados. Al terminar el interrogatorio un veinte por ciento de los miembros fueron arrestados y llevados a las celdas del ministerio, entre los arrestados estaban Fudge, Parkinson y Umbridge la cual intento escapar pero fue detenida por Harry. Ya en las celdas serían interrogados a conciencia para saber la magnitud de sus crímenes.

- Ahora solo queda nombrar al nuevo líder de esta cámara - dijo Amelia - Lord Pendragon ya tenía pensado retirar a Dumbledore y en su lugar estará Adrian Greengrass.

- Gracias Amelia - dijo Adrian mientras tomaba la posición de Dumbledore y su túnica pasaba a ser la del jefe del Winzegamot – las leyes serán aprobadas de inmediato, lo único que queda son los cambios en Hogwarts.

- Siento decir que el ministerio no tiene ninguna jurisdicción en Hogwarts.

- Cierto Albus, pero el señor Potter aquí presente es el dueño de Hogwarts, por lo que Lord Pendragon le ha mandado los cambios designados para el colegio.

- ¿Dueño de Hogwarts?

- En efecto profesor - dijo Harry el cual explico como era heredero de forma directa de dos fundadores y el motivo por el que tenía el control absoluto de todo el colegio y los terrenos - quedaremos en una hora en el colegio, entonces anunciare los cambios.

Dumbledore estaba aterrado, Harry además de ser el dueño de Hogwarts seguramente tenía contactos con el último Pendragon, eso no debería ser posible, el mocoso no debería tener tanto poder ni aliados tan poderosos.

- La reunión ha terminado - dijo Adrian - habrá una reunión en dos semanas, es el tiempo en el que se espera que todos los miembros del ministerio han sido interrogados.

Los miembros del Winzegamot fueron saliendo por la puerta, Dumbledore intento alcanzar a Harry para poder convencer al muchacho de que se estaba desviando del camino correcto.

- Harry por favor, tenemos que hablar.

- Primero, recuerde que debe dirigirse a mí como señor Potter y segundo como intente algo, mañana mismo el Profeta mostrara el artículo sobre sus crímenes.

- ¿Piensas que te creerán señor Potter?

- Eso no lo sé, pero tenga en cuenta que tengo contactos con Lord Pendragon, además de que soy el jefe de tres casas nobles, no arriesgue lo poco que tiene.

- Esto no ha terminado.

- Cierto, aun queda que nos reunamos en Hogwarts pero ahora me apetece ir a comer algo.

Harry dejo a Dumbledore con la palabra en la boca, el joven decidió salir del ministerio y dirigirse al callejón Diagon. Uso una chimenea del ministerio y marcho al caldero chorreante, allí pidió un par de sándwich de jamón y queso. Se los tomo con un jugo de melocotón y tras eso entro en el callejón Diagon. Miro el reloj y vio que aún le quedaba media hora por lo que decidió dirigirse a Hogwarts tranquilamente. Uso la chimenea del caldero chorreante para ir al despacho del profesor de pociones. Allí Severus Snape estaba tranquilo leyendo un par de libros.

- ¿Los escritos de mi madre?

- En efecto señor Potter.

- Por favor llámeme Harry.

- Solo si tú me llamas Severus.

- Me parece correcto, veo que no ha perdido el tiempo y se ha puesto a leer.

- Creo que no lo sabes, pero tu madre fue la mejor alumna de pociones de su generación, el único que estaba a su altura era yo.

- Debería ir preparándose ya va a empezar la reunión.

- ¿Cómo ha ido con el Winzegamot?

- Dumbledore está furioso, muy furioso, todos sus planes han desaparecido pero aun así no se rinde, vi en sus ojos que desea conocer a Lord Pendragon para controlarlo.

- Es muy persistente, pero no tiene nada que hacer.

- De todos modos no debemos bajar la guardia, no sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer si pierde el control.

Los dos salieron del despacho, por el camino al salón principal se les unió Mcgonagall la cual estaba sorprendida de ver a Severus y Harry hablando tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué hace aquí señor Potter?

- Ahora cuando estemos todos reunidos se explicara, es demasiado largo para explicarlo dos veces.

- Está bien, por cierto debo decirle que los TIMOS ya han sido corregidos, pero que sus notas no me las han mandado.

- Le puedo asegurar que se va a sorprender profesora.

Minerva no pregunto nada más, el joven decidió que revelaría todo en la reunión ya que deseaba ver la reacción de todos y cada uno de los profesores.

Al llegar al salón principal todos los profesores estaban sentados en una gran mesa, se sorprendieron al ver Harry pero sobre todo ver que no se estaba peleando con Severus Snape.

- Gracias a todos por venir - dijo Harry - lo primero que deben saber que soy el dueño de la totalidad de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Harry?

- Vera profesora Mcgonagall, soy descendiente directo de Gryffindor por parte de mi padre y por parte de mi madre descendiente de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Creí que tu madre era nacida de muggles?

- Cierto profesor Flitwick, pero era una línea dormida que se separo de la familia principal hace varios siglos.

- Eso te da acceso al 50% de Hogwarts ¿Qué pasa con el otro 50%?

- Ravenclaw dejo su parte a Gryffindor y la parte de Slytherin la tenía también Gryffindor por conquista.

- Ahora está claro ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?

- Va a haber cambios en Hogwarts - dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se concentraba - lo primero es volver a habilitar las salas que anteriores directores incluyendo a Dumbledore habían sellado.

Una poderosa corriente de magia se distribuyo no solo por el castillo sino por los terrenos incluyendo el bosque donde todas las criaturas sintieron la magia, los profesores notaron la poderosa magia de Harry y no sabían que pensar, solo uno sintió miedo y ese fue Dumbledore viendo que todo lo que había hecho había sido anulado por completo.

- Las salas de recreo han sido abiertas, los laboratorios de pociones y salas de meditación también, todos los alumnos podrán tener acceso a las salas, docenas de salas que durante más de un siglo han estado bloqueadas.

- ¿Qué más cambios vas a hacer?

- Lo primero van a ser los cambios en los prefectos, despojo de su titulo a Ron Weasley ahora Ron Prewett, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, en su lugar serán puestos Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass y Blaise Zabinni.

- Para desposeer de títulos se necesitan saber los motivos señor Potter.

- Los motivos son simples profesora Mcgonagall, estas tres personas se aprovechaban de sus títulos para intimidar, no son merecedores de ser prefectos.

- Yo tenía pensado ponerlo a usted de prefecto señor Potter, pero no he recibido sus notas de los TIMOS.

- El motivo es porque decidí presentarme a los EXTASIS - dijo Harry para sorpresa de todos salvo de Snape - aquí están mis notas.

Harry entrego a cada profesor una copia de las notas, los maestros se quedaron sorprendidos ante los resultados de Harry, Snape que ya conocía las notas vio que la reacción de Dumbledore era algo increíble, el director no sabía cómo Harry había adquirido semejantes conocimientos.

- Unas notas sorprendentes señor Potter.

- Gracias profesora Mcgonagall.

- Ahora que está claro el asunto de los prefectos de sexto año, voy a indicarte los de quinto año.

La profesora le pasó a Harry una lista con los prefectos para quinto año, Harry vio que Ginny era prefecta y sonrió, sabía que aquello para Ron sería aun más humillación.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ahora lo siguiente es encargarse del cambio de profesores, tres profesores de la escuela van a ser retirados del colegio.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Ahora lo comento profesor Flitwick, lo primero que deben saber es que yo me encargare de la asignatura de DCAO.

- No hay problemas - dijo Mcgonagall - tras los resultados del ED, no creo que nadie se queje.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Casi todos los que estuvieron en la organización han aprobado con buena nota, solo uno ha suspendido.

- ¿Ron verdad?

- En efecto, tengo una pregunta señor Potter, parece que ha pasado algo entre el señor Weasley y usted ¿estoy en lo cierto?

- El señor Prewett, que ha perdido el apellido Weasley, nunca fue mi amigo, en realidad se ha dedicado a robarme y espiarme por órdenes de Albus Dumbledore.

La indignación en la sala fue inmensa, solo Snape quedo en su sitio sabiendo lo que había hecho Dumbledore.

- No solo eso - dijo Harry alzando la voz entre los murmullos - el profesor Dumbledore también me ha estado robando junto con Molly Prewett que también ha perdido el apellido, además de que aquí nuestro querido director puso varios bloques de magia y encantos sobre mí. También los puso en el profesor Snape al cual le han sido eliminados.

- ¡Dumbledore! - gritó Mcgonagall - sabía que eras manipulador pero esto es la gota que colma el vaso, como te has atrevido.

- Gracias por defenderme profesora, ya hablaremos con calma, ahora los profesores que van a dejar sus puestos.

- ¿Quiénes serán?

- El profesor Binns y la profesora Trelawey dejaran sus puestos, no son aptos para dar clases, también está el profesor Snape el cual tiene un proyecto a petición del ministerio.

- ¿Mas cambios?

- Si, dado que Dumbledore se ha estado beneficiando del sueldo que sería de Binns será el profesor de historia de la magia, también será destituido como director.

Los murmullos seguían recorriendo la sala, Dumbledore estaba acobardado ya que sabía que en cualquier momento los profesores se levantarían y le hechizarían, por muy hábil que fuera no podría vencer a todos.

- ¿Quién será el nuevo director?

- La profesora Mcgonagall, para dar las clases de transformaciones será incorporada Nymphadora Tonks, para pociones su madre Andromeda, de adivinación estará Firenze.

- Solo quedan saber los jefes de casa.

- Yo seré el jefe de la casa Slytherin, y en Gryffindor será Nymphadora.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ser el jefe de la casa Slytherin?

- Me gustaría ayudar a los alumnos de Slytherin a ver de otro modo las cosas, lamentablemente los prejuicios son demasiado grandes y es necesario hacer muchos cambios.

La mayoría de los profesores estaban a favor de los cambios salvo Trelawey y Dumbledore. Binns estaba entusiasmado de poder por fin descansar en paz y empezó a flotar y se desvaneció por completo.

- El profesor Binns por fin descansa en paz, les comunicare los cambios en las diversas asignaturas, se va a revisar el contenido de todas las materias para ver en cuales hay que hacer cambios.

- ¿Hay algo más?

- Nada más, me gustaría hablar con usted profesora Mcgonagall, además de con Dumbledore vamos al despacho de la nueva directora.

Todos se despidieron de Harry salvo Trelawey que enfurecida fue a recoger sus cosas. La mujer no solo estaba enfadada por su expulsión sino que la sustituyese la que consideraba una criatura inferior.

Harry seguido de Dumbledore y Mcgonagall se dirigían al despacho de dirección. Al entrar los cuadros dirigieron las miradas hacia la puerta y se sorprendieron de ver entrar a Harry seguido por el que consideraban el director y una profesora.

- Director Dumbledore - dijo uno de los directores de los cuadros - hemos notado una extraña energía recorriendo el castillo ¿qué ha pasado?

- Eso se lo puedo responder yo – dijo Harry – he habilitado las salas que durante años han estado cerradas por algunos directores.

- Solo el director puede hacer eso.

- El director puede, pero también puede un heredero y yo soy el heredero de los fundadores y tengo el cien por cien del castillo.

- ¡Imposible!

- No voy a estar explicándolo pero deben saber que las cosas han cambiado mucho, lo primero es que Dumbledore deja de ser el director en su lugar estará la profesora Mcgonagall.

Dumbledore furioso sabía que no podía hacer nada, no mientras el castillo fuese de Harry ya que su poder lo protegería, tendría que ser paciente para darle una lección al mocoso.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Harry?

- Vera profesora, como se que Dumbledore me ha estado robando vamos a revisar todos sus objetos por si alguno me pertenece.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Gracias a mi anillo sabre que objetos son de mis cámaras, ya que el anillo emitirá una pequeña luz.

Harry fue revisando todas las pertenencias de Dumbledore, el anillo se ilumino una media docena de veces con varios libros que se notaban eran muy antiguos.

- Parece que eso es todo, Dumbledore recoja sus cosas y trasládese a los aposentos del profesor de historia de la magia.

Dumbledore salió de allí ignorando las miradas de los cuadros y de Mcgonagall.

- Bueno directora, tengo ahora que marchar a la mansión Potter, espero que mis invitados sigan allí, le apetece cenar con nosotros.

- Muchas gracias Harry, pero voy a cenar con el resto de profesores.

Harry entonces salió del despacho, antes de salir del castillo reforzó las salas para que la zona tuviese mayor protección, además lanzo un hechizo de rastreo para saber todo lo que hacia Dumbledore dentro del castillo.

Tras eso el joven se desapareció de allí, al ser el heredero las barreras no le impedían hacerlo. Se apareció en la mansión Potter y al entrar Hermione se le abalanzo.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?

- No te preocupes, todo esta en orden.

Los demás invitados se acercaron y fueron saludando a Harry. El joven tras saludar a todo el mundo se dirigió a Dabuck.

- Haz que la cena este preparada para dentro de media hora, todos se quedan a cenar.

- Si señorito Potter.

Harry condujo a todos al comedor, allí se sentaron en una gran mesa, Harry tenía al lado a Daphne y a Hermione. Durante toda la cena y más tarde estuvieron tranquilamente hablando, se hablaban de diferentes temas pero era un ambiente tranquilo.

Harry sonrió sabiendo que tras un largo día las cosas habían cambiado para bien. Esperaba que todo aquello durase.

**Aquí tienen un capítulo que me ha costado mucho terminar, espero que estén tan satisfechos como lo estoy yo. **

**Adelanto que el siguiente capítulo tratara sobre las diversas reacciones que va a haber en casa de los Weasley, con Voldemort y con parte del mundo mágico. Este será el argumento del capítulo siete. Luego del capítulo ocho al diez serán tres partes de cómo pasan el resto del verano. **

**Ya advierto que en el siguiente capítulo empiezan algunas escenas que son un poco duras y algunas sorpresas.**

**En cuanto a las parejas Harry va a tener de pareja a Susan y a Daphne, Neville estaré con Hermione y Luna, Ginny se hará de novia de Cho.**

**No se cuanto voy a volver en actualizar de esta historia, ya comento que tengo pensado actualizar de un Crossover de Harry Potter y Atlantis, el primer capítulo espero que este listo antes de que termine agosto.**

**Eso es todo, les deseo que hayan tenido una buena lectura, un beso a todos desde mi nueva residencia en Mallorca.**


End file.
